


Take me home

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slaves, Strangers, Underage Sex, Uniforms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temas:<br/>09— Uniforms: Cualquier tipo de uniforme, desde bomberos, policías, médicos, enfermeros,mecánicos, barrendero... todo vale.<br/>20— Strangers: que no se conozcan de nada, que vivan al lado el uno del otro, etc.<br/>18— Slave: Aquí entra todo lo que lleve estar preso, atado, secuestrado, etc.<br/>Kinks:<br/>Sólo ha elegido 3 cosas, así que yo pongo las otras dos ;)<br/>05— Sexo público, en un lugar público, en el bosque, parque, set, coche, gasolinera...<br/>26— Orgasm denial<br/>30— Gags (spider gag, cock shaped ball gag, etc)<br/>16— Menor de edad.<br/>50— La escritora manda, así que... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesleyoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/gifts).



> Esta es la última petición que me habéis pedido. Es algo más larga de lo normal, no porque lo haya planeado así, sino porque ella solita ha venido a mí por su propio riesgo y cuenta, y yo, débil como soy, no he podido decirle que no.  
> Espero que os guste y escuchad la canción que da título al fanfic, que os va a gustar.  
> <3 Taolee

**Título:** [Take me home.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHe9eII722w)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Sin betear.**

**Petición de:** Wesleyoso

**Temas:**

09— Uniforms: Cualquier tipo de uniforme, desde bomberos, policías, médicos, enfermeros,mecánicos, barrendero... todo vale.

20— Strangers: que no se conozcan de nada, que vivan al lado el uno del otro, etc.

18— Slave: Aquí entra todo lo que lleve estar preso, atado, secuestrado, etc.

**Kinks:**

Sólo ha elegido 3 cosas, así que yo pongo las otras dos ;)

05— Sexo público, en un lugar público, en el bosque, parque, set, coche, gasolinera...

26— Orgasm denial

30— Gags (spider gag, cock shaped ball gag, etc)

16— Menor de edad.

50— La escritora manda, así que... ;)

 

 

**TAKE ME HOME**

 

 

**CAPITULO 1**

 

 

Castiel no podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando a él. Su padre le había dado de lado cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora se encontraba solo y perdido, con un futuro negro por delante.

 

Todo había comenzado un par de semanas atrás, cuando estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento posible de su vida. Estaba practicando para sacarse el carnet de conducir. Tenía el examen la semana siguiente, así que decidió tomar prestado el coche de su padre y salir por las afueras de la gran mansión que tenían a las afueras de Los Ángeles. No llevaba ni diez minutos conduciendo cuando el coche se puso en reserva, así que condujo hasta la próxima gasolinera más cercana a donde se encontraba. Llenó el tanque y entró en la tienda a comprar un botellín de agua y una chocolatina. Unos chicos se acercaron a él y le pidieron, por favor, que compraran un pack de cerveza para ellos. Esa noche se jugaba un partido muy importante e iban a verlo a casa de unos colegas y querían pasar un buen rato. No debía aceptar, pero él, que aún tenía dieciséis y que conocía al dependiente, sabía que no iba a pedirle el carnet. Aceptó comprendiendo a los muchachos y lo pagó todo.

Una vez fuera se lió gordísima.

Los muchachos habían realizado varios robos en la zona y los estaba siguiendo la policía. Él se asustó, se montó en su coche a toda prisa aún con las cervezas en la mano y arrancó el motor. Con los nervios se equivocó con el cambio de marchas y el coche comenzó a ir hacia atrás a toda velocidad. Cuando quiso parar ya era demasiado tarde; el coche había atravesado por completo la enorme cristalera de la tienda, había invadido parte del mostrador y había atropellado al dependiente que no le dio tiempo de salir de allí. Fue llevado a la comisaría más cercana junto con los otros chicos. Ellos declararon en su contra, se inventaron una historia completamente nueva donde le echaban la culpa a Castiel de ser el cabecilla de toda esa movida; de robar en varias tiendas, comprar cerveza aún siendo menores y alunizar la tienda para conseguir más alcohol. La historia no parecía muy creíble, pero la policía les hizo caso a esos chicos de mirada dulce y padres influyentes. El padre de Castiel también tenía mucho dinero. Los Novak eran muy conocidos en la alta sociedad pero, para sorpresa de todos, su propio padre renegó de él. Prefirió creer la inverosímil historia de esos tíos. No pagó la fianza, no quiso saber nada de él y lo que era peor; prohibió a los demás miembros de la familia que mantuvieran cualquier tipo de contacto. Por lo que había dado a entender, Castiel estaba muerto para él.

 

Castiel estuvo en el calabozo un día y medio mientras se dictaba qué harían con él. No tenía antecedentes penales, pero tenía las declaraciones de esos tres chavales en su contra. La declaración del dependiente tampoco fue favorable, ya que había tenido que ser ingresado por haberse roto una pierna y dislocado un codo. No tenía dinero para un abogado, estaba solo y todo apuntaba en su contra. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

 

El juicio se celebró apenas unos días más tarde. Al ser menor de edad no podían llevarle a una prisión para adultos, pero sí a un correccional. Existían multitud de centros para menores de distinta índole, pero a donde le mandaban era como una cárcel, aunque para muchachos que tenían menos de dieciocho.

 

Lo acusaron de robo con intimidación, tenencia ilícita de una supuesta arma que él no vio por ningún lado pero los testigos sí, tenencia de alcohol, robo del coche de su padre, intento de asesinato al dependiente que, cambió la versión de que lo amenazó verbalmente y con un arma porque si contaba la verdad, de que le había vendido las cervezas sin pedirle el carnet, se le podía caer el pelo. De pronto, de buenas a primeras, Castiel se encontró siendo llevado a la prisión para menores de Hollowprick. Había salido culpable y tenía que pasar nueve meses allí metido hasta que cumpliera su condena. Pagando la cuantiosa multa que le habían puesto podría salir de allí de inmediato, pero al ser menor, sus cuentas aún las manejaba su padre, y ese cabrón ya había dejado claro que no iba a mover ni un solo dedo por él. En todas esas semanas no se había pronunciado. Ni siquiera se había asegurado de ponerle al menor de sus hijos varones un buen abogado. No; por lo que a él concernía, Castiel Novak estaba muerto y enterrado para siempre.

 

 

 

Castiel nunca se había llevado bien con su padre. Siendo el menor de una numerosa familia, hacerse un hueco entre todos ellos había sido muy complicado.

El primero de sus hermanos, Uriel, era adoptado. Era un hombre de color, serio, con voz profunda y de aspecto aterrador. Su padre lo había adoptado cuando pensaba que su mujer no podía darle hijos. Luego supo que la fiel esposa que tenía a su lado no quería tener ningún vástago con él. Se divorció de ella y se buscó a otra más ilusa que la anterior a la que poder ningunear a su antojo. Su madre.

El primero de sus hermanos de sangre en nacer fue Baltasar. Su hermano mayor era el claro ejemplo de lo que era un vividor. Era un derrochador consumado que vivía yendo de fiesta en fiesta codeándose con la flor y nata europea cuando viajaba al viejo continente. Nunca lo había visto trabajar en nada, y por alguna extraña razón, su padre jamás le había hecho mover un dedo. Parecía complacido simplemente con ver a su hijo primogénito vivir la vida y derrochar su dinero. Tenía tanto que no le importaba.

El siguiente de sus hermanos era Michael. De cabello muy negro como su madre, Michael era el abogado de la familia. Un tío muy serio, muy atractivo y otro cabrón como su padre. Conseguía todo lo que se proponía en la vida, pero éste, a diferencia de Baltasar, había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo.

Gabriel nació muy poco después. Era todo un personaje. Siempre estaba estudiando carreras y cursos pero jamás terminaba nada. Era el hermano con el que mejor se llevaba, aunque hacía mucho que no se veían porque, cansado de no acabar ninguna carrera que empezaba, su padre lo había mandado a algún punto indeterminado de Suiza a estudiar.

Luego venía él, Castiel. Cuando era pequeño recordaba que su padre había puesto su mira en él, pero un día, de buenas a primeras, lo dejó de lado. Supuso que ese viejo lobo se dio cuenta de que su hijo más joven no era como él. Para llevar un negocio como el suyo había que nacer con ese tipo de ambición y de sangre fría, y Castiel, por mucho que lo había intentado, jamás había podido conseguir satisfacerle. No era como él, no era como sus hermanos. Él quería estudiar algo que le gustase, tener un trabajo y vivir su vida. No pretendía nada más en la vida y su padre jamás le entendió, así que decidieron ir cada uno por su lado.

La última de los Novak era Anna. Una adorable chica pelirroja que era sólo un año y medio más joven que él. Ella era la marginada de la familia porque todos la culpaban a ella, indirectamente, de que su madre muriera en el parto, así que su padre, reafirmando que le importaba una mierda la vida de su hija, la metió con muy corta edad en un internado.

Así era el líder y cabeza de la manada de los Novak. Con ese historial, Castiel entendía perfectamente que su padre lo repudiara de la manera en que lo hizo. La gente creía que su familia era perfecta, que el dinero lo arreglaba todo, pero no era así; el habría dado todo su dinero por haber tenido una vida normal como un adolescente. Ahora que había cometido un único error en su vida iba a pagarlo muy caro.

 

 

 

La prisión olía raro, quizás a cerrado, a humedad o a desinfectante, no lo sabía, pero no le gustó nada. Lo metieron en una habitación, lo obligaron a desprenderse de todo lo que llevaba encima, le pusieron un mono de color naranja y guardaron sus cosas en una caja para cuando saliera. Del bolsillo del pantalón había sacado la chocolatina que se había comprado aquella tarde y que nunca se llegó a comer. Ahora, medio derretida, tendría que esperar casi un año metida en una caja para poder ponerle las manos encima.

Le dieron una manta, unas sábanas y una almohada. Caminó por los pasillos detrás de un carcelero que tenía cara de pocos amigos. No hizo preguntas, no habló, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirar el pasillo por donde andaba. Él se mantenía con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Sabía que si levantaba la cabeza y miraba el sitio que sería su hogar durante los próximos meses, se pondría a llorar y no tendría fuerzas para parar luego.

El carcelero se detuvo frente a una reja, metió una llave en la enorme cerradura y deslizó los barrotes hacia un lado para abrirle.

— Esta será tu celda durante el tiempo que estés aquí —el carcelero parecía saberse la frase de memoria—, a no ser que hagas algo que no debas y te tengamos que mandar a la celda de castigo. Pero eso no va a pesar, ¿verdad? —lo miró con cara de muy pocos amigos—. No nos vas a dar más trabajo por hacer, ¿a que no?

Castiel negó con la cabeza de inmediato, lo que consiguió que le hombre sonriera complacido.

— Chico listo —le guiñó un ojo—. Ahora haz tu cama. Es la de arriba. Y no toques nada o tu compañero de celda podría romperte las piernas de una paliza. Yo de ti no le enfadaría demasiado porque es muy peligroso.

Castiel se quedó quieto en medio de la celda, escuchando tras él la risa socarrona del carcelero mientras la puerta de barrotes hacía un sonido tras él algo chirriante mientras se cerraba. Ya estaba ahí, ya no había escapatoria posible. Ahora sólo le quedaba poder aguantar lo mejor posible todos los meses que iba a estar ahí metido.

 

 

 

Hizo su cama e inspeccionó el pequeño habitáculo. La litera estaba en una esquina. Al lado había un pequeño escritorio debajo de una minúscula ventana y, al otro lado, a un paso de distancia, una estantería y un armario junto al mueble. En la esquina más alejada había un váter y un lavabo minúsculo. Todo era pequeño y estaba agolpado en muy pocos metros cuadrados, pero al menos parecía estar todo limpio. Eso ya era mucho.

Sin tocar nada miró las pertenencias de su compañero de celda. Había muy pocas cosas, o al menos eso parecía. En las estanterías había varias revistas sobre coches y motores, una revista porno con una asiática de tetas enormes en la portada y un par de rollos sin abrir de papel higiénico. Vaya, eso no era una buena señal.

No quiso abrir el armario. Lo último que quería era que lo pillaran hurgando entre las ropas de otro tío, porque era un muchacho, obviamente. Los correccionales de esa índole eran como cárceles, con las mismas reglas y las mismas normas. Quizás a modo de amenaza no dicha para los jóvenes residentes de que, si no cambiaban, ese era el destino que les iba a esperar pero en una cárcel de verdad.

— Novak, tu cambio de ropa —un muchacho que empujaba un carrito enorme de lavandería se paró al otro lado de los barrotes y le lanzó entre ellos dos monos del mismo color del que llevaba puesto, unas zapatillas sin cordones, varios pares de calcetines, otros tanto de calzoncillos y una toalla—. Paso todos los días a la misma hora para recoger la ropa sucia que, previamente dejarás colgada en los barrotes en esta esquina —señaló a un lado de la celda—, y te dejaré la ropa que haya limpia. En lavandería tardan dos días en devolvértela, así que no la gastes toda de golpe. No puedes pedir más de momento e ir con las ropa demasiado manchada te descontará puntos semanales. ¿Alguna pregunta? —la voz del muchacho era muy aburrida, como si estuviera cansado de repetir lo mismo todos los días, y la verdad es que no le culpaba.

— Sí —lo cierto es que tenía todas las preguntas del mundo, pero iba a limitarse de momento por la primera—. ¿Qué es eso de los puntos?

— A los presos nos dan unos puntos semanales por portarnos bien. Al final de la semana, si no has perdido esos puntos, los puedes canjear por cosas en el economato o acumularlos para la siguiente semana. Meterte en líos, no cumplir las normas, llevar la ropa sucia y no participar en los trabajos que te ofrezcan te harán perder puntos. ¿Has entendido?

— Sí —alto y claro. Aquello era una cárcel en el más estricto sentido de la palabra.

— Marca tu ropa con tu número. Ahora ya no eres Novak, eres el recluso uno, cero, ocho.

Una vez más, Castiel asintió. El chico de la lavandería se marchó y él ser acercó para recoger su ropa del suelo donde el otro la había dejado.

Caminó con ella hacia el armario y miró dentro. Tampoco había demasiada ropa. Un par de monos del mismo color estaban colgados en dos perchas distintas y un par de baldas al lado contenía ropa interior, calzoncillos y un par de cosas más estaban bien dobladas y en orden. Cuando fue a cerrar el armario, vio un trozo de papel sobresalir de debajo de la ropa interior. Sabía que no debía cogerlo, que no era buena idea tocar nada que no fuera suyo, pero esa esquinita amarilla de lo que parecía ser una foto le llamó demasiado la atención. Con dedos temblorosos agarró la foto y la miró.

Era una foto muy antigua, con las esquinas medio dobladas y una calidad no demasiado buena. En la foto se veía una mujer rubia preciosa luciendo una sonrisa resplandeciente y unos ojos azules muy brillantes y bonitos. A cada lado de ella había un niño. A su lado derecho había un bebé que no tenía pelo. Sólo parecía tener un diente y una sonrisa con hoyuelos muy peculiar. Al otro lado un niño de unos tres o cuatro años mayor que el bebé. También sonría abrazado a una pelota, con su pelo rubio alborotado y ojos ojos verdes preciosos.

La imagen era idílica, como sacada de una película. Ojalá él hubiera tenido algo así. No recordaba a su madre y su padre jamás le había contado nada de ella. Había visto alguna que otra foto que había encontrado por la casa, pero en cuanto su padre se daba cuenta de que las había visto, las hacía desaparecer. Su mente intentaba rememorar el recuerdo de su madre, su imagen, su voz, el olor de su colonia, pero nada. No recordaba nada de eso. Su infancia estaba llena de la indiferencia de su padre y de las miradas hostiles de los chicos de los internados donde su padre lo llevaba todos los años.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Castiel se sentó en el borde de la cama y fantaseó con la foto. Se imaginó que ese bebé podía ser él, que su madre lo había cogido así alguna vez y se había hecho fotos con él. En su mente recreó el escenario perfecto para todos; estaban en un parque en una cálida tarde de primavera. Su madre los había llevado a él y a sus hermanos a jugar en los columpios y luego les compraría un helado. Ojalá eso hubiera sucedido alguna vez. Sin darse cuenta se apoyó sobre la almohada para seguir soñando, pero ésta vez de verdad.

Habían sido unos días agotadores. Apenas había podido dormir más de tres horas por noche y el cansancio había comenzado a hacer mella en él. Tanto era así que no había escuchado las rejas de su celda abrirse para dejar paso a su compañero y dueño de la cama en la que estaba echado y en la que se había quedado dormido.

Se sintió zarandeado y abrió los ojos. Al darse cuenta de que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa, se levantó de un salto golpeándose la cabeza con la litera de arriba, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas frente al recién llegado. Con miedo, levantó la cabeza y miró. Ahí estaban los ojos verdes de la foto, pero ésta vez no sonreían de esa manera, sino todo lo contrario.

— Dame una sola razón para que no te de una paliza ahora mismo por tocar mis cosas.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

 

 

Asustado, Castiel soltó la foto y se arrinconó entre el armario y la pared temiéndose lo peor. El recién llegado recogió su foto del suelo y la miró. Luego se giró y, muy despacio, se agachó hacia él hasta casi rozar las narices.

— Si te vuelvo a ver husmeando entre mis cosas, te romperé los dedos uno a uno. ¿He sido claro?

Castiel asintió con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Bien —respondió complacido. Acto seguido relajó algo el tono de voz, como si ya se hubiera tranquilizado—. Por cierto, me llamo Dean Winchester. ¿Y tú?

— Castiel Novak —respondió con un hilo de voz. No veía la cara de ese tal Dean porque estaba guardando su foto de nuevo donde estaba.

— Castiel —Dean cerró las puertas del armario y volvió a mirarle, ésta vez con las cejas fruncidas—. Tus padres deben odiarte. Yo te llamaré Cas —y decir nada más, cogió una revista de la estantería y se echó sobre su cama ignorándole por completo.

 

 

El primer día de Castiel en la cárcel estaba siendo demasiado abrumador. Le enseñaron las normas en el comedor, en el patio, lo metieron en un grupo de trabajo para que tuviera una obligación distinta cada semana y le dieron un papel con los cursos y diferentes estudios que se impartían en ese lugar para que él eligiera el que más le gustase.

Había de todo, por muy básico que fuera. Supuso que si había clases de lectura y gramática era porque había chicos que realmente lo necesitaban.

El comedor había sido un caos. Le recordó a la cafetería del instituto pero multiplicando a los matones por mil. Todos parecían saber dónde sentarse y a dónde ir. Todos menos él. Tenía miedo de ir a sentarse en la mesa equivocada y meterse en un lío por eso. Pensar en algo así le quitó las pocas ganas de comer que tenía. Se mantuvo arrinconado detrás de una columna intentando pasar desapercibido de los demás reclusos.

La cosa no fue a mejor a lo largo del día. En el patio, donde los presos parecían estar un poco más a su aire, el ambiente era raro y tenso. Él por si acaso se mantuvo en un discreto lugar. Con suerte nadie se fijaría en él y podría llegar a su celda tranquilo. Allí estaría Dean, pero tenía la esperanza de que si no tocaba sus cosas, Dean lo dejaría tranquilo.

También se saltó la cena y cuando sonó la alarma que indicaba que cada preso tenía que volver a su celda, él fue uno de los primeros en acudir. Dean aún no estaba, así que pudo meterse en la cama tranquilo sin preocuparse si movía la litera más de la cuenta y lo molestaba. Luego se tapó hasta el cuello y se quedó mirando el techo intentando no echarse a llorar.

Dean llegó varios minutos más tarde. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada. Se aseó las manos, se lavó los dientes en el minúsculo lavabo y se quitó la ropa, quedándose sólo con unos bóxers negro. En pocos minutos apagarían las luces y todo quedaría a oscuras. Podía encender una pequeña lamparita que había en un lateral de su cama, pero esa noche no estaba de humor para leer nada. Antes de destapar su cama y tumbarse, se quedó de pie a un lado, mirando la cara y los ojos cerrados de Castiel.

Sintiéndose observado, Cas giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Se notaba el miedo y la tristeza en su mirada. Dean no se lo pensó dos veces.

— Te prometo protección ante los demás reclusos si te declaras como mi putita.

El cuerpo de Castiel comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

— No. No. No —comenzó a repetir como una letanía lenta y agónica—. No. No.

Dean levantó las cejas. No fue por la negativa en sí, sino por el tono de voz, tan cansado, tan triste.

— Como quieras —se encogió de hombros y se desnudó para ir a la cama. Apenas se hubo tapado cuando se quedó dormido.

Castiel no tuvo tanta suerte. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a su ofrecimiento. Él no iba a ser la putita de nadie si podía evitarlo. Al menos Dean se lo había tomado bien y no lo había obligado para que lo fuera. Eso ya decía mucho de él.

 

 

 

Dean estaba en el patio con su amigo Ash cuando observó a Castiel a lo lejos. Seguía sin integrarse y lo entendía. El problema era que ese no era el lugar más indicado para tomarse las cosas lentamente. Cuanto antes supieran los demás recluso la fuerza que tenías, más te respetarían. Con la actitud que estaba teniendo el joven, no le extrañaría nada que alguien lo tomara como su putita pasiva en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad.

— Miras a tu nuevo compi de celda, ¿no? —Ash se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Llevaba un corte extraño, con patillas y corto por delante, y largo e informal por detrás. Todo creación suya—. ¿Qué tal es?

Dean se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

— Se lo van a comer en dos días.

— Bueno, no es asunto tuyo, ¿no? —Ash se sacó un pitillo del bolsillo y lo encendió. Estaba prohibido fumar, pero desde el ángulo donde estaba apoyado en la esquina del patio y medio oculto por el cuerpo de Dean no podían ver lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Ya le has ofrecido tu protección?

— Sí.

— ¿Y?

— Me ha dicho que no.

Ash observó la cara de su amigo. Esperó a darle dos caladas al cigarrillo para responderle.

— No puedes cuidar de todo el mundo, Dean. Lo hiciste genial con Garth hasta que el muchacho salió de aquí, y créeme que ese tío vivió gracias a ti. Ahora no puedes tomarte esto de proteger a los recién llegados como si fueras Santa Teresa de Calcula porque esto no va así, y lo sabes.

Dean volvió a mirar a Castiel. Seguía escondido en una esquina del patio mirando a la pared, con la cabeza cabizbaja y los hombros hundidos. Sabía que se había pasado parte de la noche llorando y que aún no había probado bocado.

— Se lo van a comer los lobos aquí dentro, Ash.

— ¿Y? Así aprenderá.

Dean no podía quedarse tan impasible sabiendo que era cuestión de días que alguno de los reclusos lo pusiera de cara a la pared.

— Vamos —Ash apagó el cigarrillo en la pared y se guardó la colilla para tirarla donde los guardias no lo vieran—. Vamos a llegar tarde a los talleres. ¿Cómo vas con ese viejo coche?

— Bien —Dean lo siguió ahora algo más animado por cambiar de tema—. Aún no me puedo creer que el mismo director de este centro me haya confiado su coche para que se lo arregle.

— Debe de confiar mucho en ti porque aquí más de uno le tienen ganas y no dudarían en ponerle coca cola en el motor y desconectar los frenos para que se la pegue en la primera curva que tome.

— Ya. ¿Tú cómo vas con las clases de informática? ¿Has vuelto a hackear alguna página oficial del estado?

A Ash lo habían apresado por ser un hacker de los buenos. Había cambiado un par de veces la página oficial de la Casa Blanca por un portal de porno gay. Estaba en contra del sistema, pero como era menor de edad, no habían podido darle un castigo peor. Ya llevaba muchos meses allí dentro y saldría en unos meses, por eso se estaba portando lo mejor posible; porque estaba deseando salir fuera para volver a hackear alguna otra página importante.

— Nah tío, ya no hago esas cosas —se rió—. Ahora le enseño a los más inútiles a hacer su propia página web para que cuenten sus miserias y narren sus memorias por si algún día llega Josh Whedon a hacer una película sobre ellos.

Dean se rió por el comentario. Lo suyo no eran los ordenadores sino los coches. Le fascinaban. Lo había mamado desde pequeño gracias a su padre y había crecido en el desguace de su tío Bobby donde había aprendido todo lo que sabía hasta que el viejo murió y el lugar salió ardiendo quedando todo reducido a cenizas. Ahí fue cuando comenzó a ir todo de mal en peor, pero no quería recordar esa parte de su vida ahora.

— Luego te veo, tío. Voy a meterle mano a ese coche a ver si me lo quito ya de encima.

Ash siguió rumbo hacia su clase. Dean era un gran tío que no se merecía estar allí dentro, pero el sistema nunca había funcionado bien, por eso él estaba en contra de todo eso, porque siempre eran los mismos los que acababan pagando el pato; los más indefensos y los más necesitados.

 

 

 

Castiel vio que había llegado la hora de ir a los talleres. Él aún tenía que hablar con el guardia que le había preguntado el día anterior para decirle dónde quería estar. Iba a ir a buscarle cuando de pronto dos matones se pusieron en su camino y lo arrastraron hacia uno de los lavabos y se encerraron dentro con él.

— Hola cosita —el más grandullón, un muchacho grande con la piel pegajosa, lo arrinconó contra la puerta del aseo—. ¿Buscas compañía?

Castiel negó con la cabeza totalmente asustado.

— ¿No? —el otro, un niñato muy delgado, rubio y nariz enorme, se acercó mucho a él y le olisqueó el pelo—. Pero si lo vamos a pasar muy bien los tres juntos.

El volvió a negar con la cabeza. Lo único que consiguió así que los dos matones se le echaran encima y lo manosearan por todas partes. Él intentó apartarlos pero no lo consiguió. Lo único que logró fue cabrearles más.

— No te resistas, guapete, si al final vas a ser nuestro —el más grande apretó la mano que tenía en su entrepierna para palparle el paquete.

— ¡No! —Castiel se resistió y se intentó zafar, pero sólo sirvió para que lo pellizcaran y lo pusieran de cara a la pared.

— Ya aprenderás a someterte a nosotros —el rubio metió la mano entre las nalgas de Castiel y acariciarle el trasero sin importarle si le hacía daño o no.

— ¡Castiel! —la voz del guardia que lo estaba buscando llegó desde la entrada—. No te escondas. Tienes que elegir un taller e ir a él.

Uno de los matones le tapó la boca y lo miró desafiante.

— Si nos delatas, será lo último que hagas en esta vida. ¿Entendido? —siseó.

Castiel asintió mientras lo dejaban libre. Abrió la puerta del baño sólo un poco para salir y caminó hacia el guardia. Ahora que estaba a salvo podía contarle la verdad y chivarse de las intenciones de esos dos, pero si lo hacía, sabía que sus días allí dentro estarían contados. El guardia no iba a estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? Lo más coherente era estar calladito al menos por el momento.

— Lo siento. Me ha sentado mal la comida y lo he vomitado todo.

El guardia no parecía impresionado.

— Vamos. ¿Has elegido ya un taller?

Castiel asintió caminando tras él. No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al alejarse de allí.

 

 

 

La carpintería siempre se le había dado muy bien. En uno de los múltiples campamentos de verano donde su padre lo había metido para librarse de él en las vacaciones entre curso y curso, le enseñaron a tratar la madera, trabajarla, sacar su máximo provecho. No se le daba nada mal y descubrió que, sumergido en algún trabajo, dejaba de pensar, se concentraba, y el tiempo parecía ir más rápido. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba al estar allí dentro; que el tiempo volase para salir cuanto antes.

Ese primer día le enseñaron el escaso material que iba a tener en un principio. Al ser nuevo, no podían darle ninguna herramienta que pudiera ser peligrosa para él o para su profesor, para sus compañeros o para los guardias. Ese tipo de responsabilidad y confianza para que le dejaran trabajar por ejemplo con gubias para tallar la madera, se la iba a tener que ir ganando con el tiempo. Así que de momento parecía que sólo podía lijar las imperfecciones de la madera. Para cualquier otra cosa por minúscula que fuera, tenía que hacérsela el profesor.

Salió antes de que las dos horas de talleres terminasen. Necesitaba hacer pis, pero no quería ir a los baños que le quedaban más cerca porque allí había sido donde lo habían acorralado. Le daba pánico pensar que esos dos indeseables aún podían estar allí esperándole. Entonces decidió aprovechar para ir a por sus cosas y ducharse a las duchas que quedaban al otro lado del patio. Si se daba prisa en ir a coger ropa interior limpia, le daría tiempo antes de que llegaran el resto de los reclusos.

 

Caminó todo lo rápido que pudo para coger una muda limpia y dirigirse a las duchas. La idea de que algo de agua caliente le masajeara la piel y la cabeza le parecía casi un sueño, pero cuando entró en las duchas y fue a doblar la esquina de la puerta para dirigirse a la primera que tuviera a mano, una serie de voces lo detuvieron. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante reconociendo las dos voces de los que habían intentado propasarse con él un rato antes en los aseos, pero esta vez no estaban solos.

Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Castiel asomó la cabeza por la esquina y lo que vio lo dejó clavado en el sitio; esos dos indeseables estaban sodomizando a un muchacho. El más alto y delgado de los dos tipejos tenía los pantalones bajados y le introducía su asqueroso pene al chico en la boca. El pobre, inclinado hacia delante como estaba con las piernas separadas tenía poca estabilidad y le costaba no perder el equilibrio. El otro, el grandullón, estaba colocado tras su presa, también con los pantalones bajados y con la polla metida en el trasero de su víctima. Se notaba claramente que no era algo que hubieran acordado los tres. El chico al que estaban sometiendo a su voluntad no paraba de forcejear y se veía a todas luces que no quería estar allí.

Castiel tuvo que contener una arcada para no vomitar allí mismo. Sabía que, si no lo hubieran llamado para ir al taller, ahora mismo sería él el que estuviera ahí en las duchas siendo sometido y violado por los otros dos.

Salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo y no paró hasta llegar a su celda. Tenía mucho miedo de que fueran a por él y le hicieran lo mismo. Se subió a su cama y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente debajo de las sábanas. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena lo obligaron a ir a la cafetería, pero de nuevo no comió nada. Se limitó a quedarse a un lado mirando hacia el suelo, hasta que pudo salir de allí y correr a su cama.

 

 

 

Dean llegó de los últimos a su celda. Tenían una hora de queda y si no estaba allí cuando sonara el timbre, se podía quedar fuera y eso podía costarle muy caro.

Apenas había entrado cuando el timbré sonó tras él. Ahora quedaban cinco minutos para que se cerrasen todas las puertas y quince para que se apagasen todas las luces y tuviera que encender su lamparita que tenía enganchada en la cabecera de la cama.

Entró sondeando a su compañero de celda. Castiel estaba en su cama tumbado y le daba la espalda. Sabía que no estaba dormido porque tenía los hombros en tensión. También sabía que no había cenado porque lo había estado observando. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a soportar así? Respiró hondo para intentar hablar con Castiel y convencerle de que tenía que alimentarse para estar fuerte y sano, pero el chico se dio la vuelta y bajó de la litera de un salto. Tenía los ojos algo rojos de haber estado llorando y el semblante demasiado blanco.

— Acepto tu ofrecimiento, Dean —lo miró directamente a sus pupilas verdes—. Acepto ser tu putita a cambio de protección.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 

 

 

Durante toda la tarde y parte de la cena, Castiel había estado pensando que no podía cambiar su futuro. Parecía que su destino allí dentro era la de caer en unas manos o en otras, y si tenía que elegir, prefería de todas todas a Dean. Al menos su compañero de celda no parecía un deshecho humano, ni lo había acosado ni obligado en su primera noche, cosa que podía haber ocurrido perfectamente. No quería ser él al que acosaran y violaran en las duchas. Si Dean quería que fuera su putita, al menos estarían escondidos en la misma celda y no caminaría por la cárcel con más miedo de la cuenta temiendo ser asaltado y ultrajado en cualquier esquina.

Dean se había quedado mudo porque se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. Hizo un ademán de moverse para cambiar de postura y Castiel, que estaba frente a él se sobresaltó, dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con la litera cayendo sentado sobre la cama de Dean.

— No te muevas —Dean se metió la mano en el bolsillo del mono y observó la cara de horror del chico. Despacio, se sacó un plátano, se lo peló tirando la cáscara a la basura, y se lo tendió—. No has comido nada en todo el día. Cógelo, por favor.

Castiel se había quedado mirando el plátano como si le hubieran salido patas. Al ver que Dean se metía la mano en el bolsillo, pensó que sacaría una navaja o algo para amenazarle. Obviamente se había equivocado.

Con algo de miedo aceptó la fruta y le dio un bocado que le supo a gloria.

— Gracias —respondió con la boca llena.

— Cas —Dean lo había tuteado y no sabía si eso era buena señal o no—. Cuando te ofrecí que fueras mi puta, no me refería al sentido más estricto de la palabra.

— No entiendo —Castiel frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza mirándole.

— Te ofrecí que fueras mi putita en el sentido de servirme, limpiar la celda por mí y ese tipo de cosas —decidió indagar un poco más para averiguar qué había pasado para que cambiara de actitud—. De todas formas, eso fue ayer, no hoy.

Castiel se puso pálido al instante. Había acabado de tragar el último bocado del plátano y se lo quedó mirando como si fuese a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

— Por favor, Dean, por favor —se levantó de la cama y se acercó cayendo de rodillas frente a él—. Por favor, protégeme.

Dean lo levantó enseguida y lo sentó en su cama junto a él. Castiel estaba temblando, y el sonido que hicieron las puertas de las celdas al cerrarse no ayudó demasiado a que el muchacho se relajase.

— Shhhh, tranquilo —le palmeó el brazo intentando que dejara de temblar—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Castiel se tomó su tiempo para contar lo que había pasado. No se guardó detalle y le narró lo de esos dos matones en el aseo y lo que le habían dicho. Tampoco se calló lo de las duchas, explicándole lo mal que lo estaba pasando el chico al que estaban vejando y que sabía que el próximo sería él. Dean agradeció que el chico tuviera la cabeza enterrada en su pecho porque se habría asustado de verle la cara. También agradeció que las celdas ya estuvieran cerradas, porque sabía quiénes eran esos dos impresentables y en qué celdas estaban. Si le hubieran hecho algo a Castiel, se habría colado allí y les habría dado una paliza a cada uno. No sabía de dónde había nacido ese sentimiento de protección que había nacido en él hacia su nuevo compañero de celda, pero no podía obviarlo.

— Todo va a salir bien, Cas, ya lo verás.

Castiel levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró con las lágrimas saltadas.

— ¿Vas a protegerme, entonces?

— Sí —la cara de alivio de Cas casi le hizo sonreír. Historias como esas sucedían varias veces a diario en todas las cárceles del mundo y era imposible proteger a todos.

— Muchas gracias, Dean. Yo... haré todo lo que tú me pidas.

Dean se sintió mal. No quería sacar provecho de la confianza del chico. Además, si él hacía lo mismo que esos dos gilipollas, no iba a ser mejor que ellos si acababa abusando de Cas de una manera u otra.

— Está bien —las luces se apagaron en ese momento y él estiró el brazo para encender la lamparita de su cama—. Mañana vendrás conmigo y te sentarás a mi lado para que te vean bien.

— De acuerdo —Castiel parecía mucho más tranquilo ahora. Miraba hacia el suelo en medio del oscuridad con los ojos perdidos en un punto indeterminado—. No sé cómo se han enterado de que soy gay y virgen —comentó en un susurro sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía. Intentaba encontrarle una explicación a lo que había vivido ese día.

Dean por su parte se había quedado el shock. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

— Cas, no puedes ir diciendo por ahí que eres gay, y mucho menos que eres virgen, ¿entendido? Esto no va así. Muchos de estos chicos llevan aquí mucho tiempo y... bueno —se rascó la nuca intentando suavizar lo que tenía en la mente pero no lo consiguió—... un boquete es un boquete. A esos tíos les da igual si eres hetero, gay o asexual, pero si eres gay, van a querer tomarte como su putita pasiva para todas las orgías que hagan, y si ya encima lo rematas diciendo que estás sin estrenar, van a poner un precio mucho más elevado a tu trasero —lo miró sabiendo lo mortificado que debía de sentirse el chico en esos momentos. Para hacer que se sintiera mejor le confesó algo que nadie sabía allí dentro—. Yo no soy virgen, pero soy gay aunque nadie lo sabe. Tengo revistas de tías con tetas enormes y gasto chistes machistas y denigrantes para las mujeres sólo para disimular. Si supieran que soy marica, no me tendrían el mismo respeto.

Las orejas de Castiel se habían puesto coloradas por todo lo que había escuchado. Asintió azorado y digirió la vista a la estantería entre la penumbra donde sabía que estaba el último número de la revista “Pechugonas asiáticas”

— Guardaré tu secreto para siempre —sonó algo infantil, pero no sabía decirle mejor.

— Lo sé —tuvo el instinto de pasarle una mano por la cabeza para acariciarle y terminar de tranquilizarle, pero Castiel se levantó y se subió a su cama.

— Gracias, Dean.

Dean sonrió como respuesta. Le palmeó el tobillo indicándole que se tumbara para dormir un poco y el chico le hizo caso. Él también se echó. Ni siquiera se había desnudado, pero le daba igual. ¿Había hecho lo correcto o acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida?

 

A mitad de la noche se despertó sobresaltado cuando notó que la cama se agitaba más de la cuenta. Encendió la lamparita y se levantó para mirar a Cas. Éste estaba teniendo una pesadilla y se agitaba pesadamente entre las sábanas.

— Cas —siseó—. Cas, despierta.

— No —cabeceaba de un lado a otro sin abrir los ojos—. No, por favor. No.

Dean lo agitó algo más fuerte para que reaccionara. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba soñando y tenía que sacarle de ese mal sueño cuanto antes.

— Cas, tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo. Shhhhh.

— Dean. Dean, sálvame —sollozó agarrando sus manos en la oscuridad.

Dean apartó las sábanas y lo cogió en peso para llevárselo a la cama con él.

— Shhhhh Cas, tranquilo. Estás a salvo conmigo. Abre los ojos y míralo por ti mismo.

Despacio, Cas le hizo caso. Lo primero que vio con la poca luz que los alumbraba fue esos increíbles ojos verdes mirándole con dulzura, como nunca nadie lo había mirado antes así. Sintiéndose arropado, cuidado y querido, Castiel se relajó entre sus brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos. A los pocos segundos volvió a quedarse dormido.

Dean no supo qué hacer ahora. La cama era estrecha y poco cómoda. Podía irse a la litera de arriba que había quedado libre, pero no quería dejarle solo. Además, uno de los brazos se había quedado por debajo del cuerpo de Cas y si lo movía podía despertarle. El pobre llevaba desde que había entrado sin comer y sin apenas dormir. Si tenía que quedarse toda la noche velando sus sueños, lo haría. Había prometido protegerle, pero no sólo de esos matones sino de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño, y otra cosa no, pero Dean Winchester cumplía lo que prometía.

 

 

 

Castiel se despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose un poco confundido. Le costó reconocer que estaba en la cama de Dean. Poco a poco fue recordando que había tenido una pesadilla y que Dean lo había llevado amablemente a su cama. Eso le hizo enrojecer un poco. Una cosa era que le protegiera de matones e indeseables y otra cosa muy distinta era que lo salvara de sus propias pesadillas como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Pese a la vergüenza que sentía, pudo reconocer que se sentía de maravilla en esa cama. Dean ya no estaba, pero las sábanas seguían oliendo a él. Con gusto se hubiera arremolinado entre ellas y se hubiera dormido un rato más, pero la visión de Dean desnudo cruzando la celda provocó que se despertara de golpe. El joven iba hacia el lavabo, donde se aseó las axilas y se echó agua por detrás del cuello. Luego cogió una toalla y se secó. Mientras se daba la vuelta, se pasó la tela por el abdomen y Castiel cerró los ojos involuntariamente. Nunca había visto un pene que no fuera el suyo propio, y le parecía estar traicionando la confianza que Dean había depositado en él si lo espiaba en la oscuridad.

Dean se vistió con otro mono limpio y dejó el suyo sucio apoyado en los barrotes para que lo recogiera el de lavandería. Luego sonó el timbre y las celdas se abrieron.

— Venga Cas, arriba. Estoy muerto de hambre —y de sueño, pero eso no lo dijo.

Se había desvelado y se había pasado gran parte de la noche mirando el apacible sueño de Cas, que se había tranquilizado considerablemente cuando se giró hacia él para hundir la cara en su pecho. Él por el contrario no durmió nada. No podía evitar respirar sobre los cabellos de Castiel. Aunque el joven no se hubiera duchado, olía a algo dulce, como a vainilla. Sospechó que ese era su olor corporal. Saberlo no le sirvió para nada, porque ese agradable aroma fue directo a sus pelotas empalmándolo al instante. Aguantó estoico toda la noche, pero ya cuando amanecía, su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más; se levantó con cuidado, se sentó sobre la tapa del wáter y se bajó la cremallera del mono. No necesitó más que un par de minutos machacándosela para correrse sobre su propia mano mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sucumbía al placer. Había salido más semen de los esperado y éste le resbaló por la mano manchándole el mono, así que no tuvo más remedio que quitárselo. Los calzoncillos habían corrido peor suerte porque se habían puesto chorreando del líquido pre seminal de haber estado conteniéndose toda la noche. Se lavó rápidamente en el lavabo y luego se vistió.

 

Castiel se incorporó de la cama tomándose su tiempo para que su cuerpo se tranquilizase un poco. No sabía hasta qué punto se le iba a notar la erección cuando saliera de la cama, así que esperó todo lo posible.

— Hoy te sentarás a mi lado en el comedor y luego nos daremos una vuelta por el patio. Te presentaré a Ash. Te va a gustar. Es un buen tío.

— Bien —Castiel se aventuró a salir de la cama. Asearse iba a ser complicado. Por suerte Dean parecía más interesado en buscar algo al fondo del armario, lo que le dio a él libertad para ponerse bien la ropa y calmarse del todo—. ¿Vamos?

La celda acababa de abrirse y Dean asintió. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminaron juntos hacia la cafetería. Se aseguró de que Cas tuviera doble ración de todo. Luego se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, donde ya los esperaba Ash.

— Tío —Dean chocó los nudillos con él a modo de saludo—. Te presento a Cas, mi nuevo compañero de celda.

Ash asintió con la cabeza hacia el chico y Castiel le respondió de igual manera. Se sentó entre él y Dean y se dispuso a probar su desayuno. No era lo mejor que había comido en la vida,pero llevaba tanto sin probar bocado que podía comerse hasta la mismísima bandeja.

— Mierda, no he meado —Dean se levantó de su asiento—. Ahora vuelvo.

Dean salió por la puerta del fondo y giró a la derecha como si fuera a ir a los aseos más cercanos, pero cambió de rumbo y siguió todo recto. Iba directo a por ellos dos; a por esos dos de hijos de puta que habían osado asustar a Castiel de esa manera.

Los encontró donde sabía que estarían, bajo las escaleras del fondo, riéndose de alguna chorrada que alguno de los dos habría dicho. Cuando lo vieron llegar, lo enfrentaron.

— Hombre, Dean... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Dean no le devolvió el saludo. Agarró al más grandullón, a Kirk, por la muñeca y lo giró para retorcerle el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

— Que sea la primera y la última vez que le ponéis una mano encima a Castiel. ¿Entendido? —al no obtener respuesta, apretó un poco más haciéndole así gritar de dolor—. ¿No he sido claro?

— ¡Sí, sí! —suspiró y se alejó cuando lo soltó—. Joder, sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un rato.

— Si queréis divertiros, os metéis el puño por el culo entre vosotros, pero a él lo dejáis en paz.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya —el alto y delgado, Douglas, esbozó una sonrisa—. Así que tienes una nueva putita. Me pregunto cómo te habrá pagado para que vengas así con esos humos a molestarnos.

Dean no iba a picar ni iba a responder a semejante provocación. Se limitó a escupir delante de ellos y señalarles con el dedo.

— No voy a repetirlo más veces, si no ateneos a las consecuencias —y se marchó de allí sin esperar a escuchar lo que los otros dos tuvieran que decir. Los conocía de sobra porque llevaban allí mucho más tiempo que él. Pronto cumplirían la mayoría de edad y ya verían lo que harían con ellos. Él desde luego tenía muy claro que los mandaría a una cárcel para adultos de cabeza porque las personas así no cambiaban en la vida.

— Tío, qué meada más larga —Ash estaba repantingado en su silla cuando lo vio llegar—. ¿Ya tienes problemas de próstata o es que has aprovechado para meneártela?

Dean se sentó ignorando las palabras de su amigo. Castiel por su parte se había puesto colorado y ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza de su bandeja. El desayuno era una mierda, pero necesitaba echarle combustible al cuerpo.

 

 

 

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Dean acompañó a Cas a su taller. Se quedó gratamente sorprendido al saber que se le daba bien la madera.

— No te pega nada, ¿sabes?

Castiel se volvió al oír las palabras de Dean.

— ¿El qué?

— Trabajar con la madera, lijarla, mancharte las manos... No sé. Te imaginaba más escribiendo poesía con una pluma, pintando lienzos, o tocando el arpa.

— También sé pintar, aunque no es lo que más me gusta.

— Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas.

— He pasado demasiado tiempo solo —se encogió de hombros recordando—. He estado en muchos campamentos de verano y he aprendido a hacer muchas cosas.

— Tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos de ti.

El semblante oscuro y el rictus seco y serio que se le quedó a Cas en la boca fue más que suficiente para hacerle saber a Dean que había metido la pata.

— Lo siento, yo...

— No. No te preocupes —dio un paso hacia la puerta para entrar ya en el taller—. Te veo luego.

— Sí. Te recojo aquí y comemos juntos —se despidió de él y caminó hacia el suyo. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso. Era un hecho bien sabido que más de la mitad de los chicos que estaban en esa cárcel para menores no tenían padres o tutores que se encargaran de ellos, y los que los tenían hubiera valido más no contar con ellos. Ese parecía ser el caso de Cas.

 

 

 

Castiel salió cinco minutos antes de su taller. Había lijado todo lo que el profesor el había mandado y ahora le habían dado permiso para ir al baño a asearse un poco. Estaba echándose agua en la cara cuando la puerta situada tras él se abrió. De pronto se sintió cogido en volandas y arrastrado hacia la ducha del final.

— No tendrías que haberte chivado, gilipollas —Kirk le había agarrado por las mejillas y le apretaba la boca hasta ponerle los labios en forma de pez—. Ahora vamos a ser mucho más crueles contigo, y si vuelves a decir algo, desearás no haber nacido.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 

 

 

Castiel se resistió y forcejeó contra ellos, pero eran dos contra uno y lo tenían bien sujeto. Douglas le bajó la cremallera del mono y metió la mano por dentro. No pudo agarrarle bien de lo mucho que se estaba moviendo Castiel y le clavó las yemas de los dedos en las caderas.

— ¡Estate quieto! —Kirk le había tapado la boca con el brazo para que no gritara—, y tú sácale la polla ya.

— Lo que quiero es su culito para metérsela hasta el fondo —Douglas le clavó más los dedos en la sensible piel y hundió la cabeza en su cuello para empezar para babearle toda esa zona en un beso lascivo y asqueroso.

Castiel ladeó la cabeza cuando ese asqueroso quiso atraparle los labios.

— ¡No me esquives! ¡Y tú, Kirk, agáchale! —gruñó mientras comenzaba a abrirse la cremallera de su mono.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy deprisa. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe quedando descolgada de una de las bisagras. Dean no podía haber hecho una entrada más triunfal. Sin perder tiempo fue directo a por esos dos hijos de puta. Al primero que agarró fue a Douglas, que le dio dos puñetazos en la cara y lo dejó tirado al fondo de la ducha. Luego se volvió hacia Kirk. Éste había soltado ya a Cas y pretendía escapar intentando abrir la puerta de los vestuarios. Dean lo interceptó a tiempo, lo agarró de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para darle los mismos puñetazos que a su compañero.

Alertados por los ruidos y el jaleo, varios guardias entraron, porra en mano en las duchas, y apresaron a Dean y a los otros dos. Castiel intentó decirles que Dean era inocente, que lo había salvado de la agresión, pero ninguno de los policías lo escuchó y se lo llevaron a la celda de castigo.

 

 

 

Castiel se pasó todo el día en la enfermería. No tenía nada roto, pero tenía un moratón en la mejilla y varios cardenales en la cadera y el abdomen. La enfermera lo trató con cuidado y le habló con palabras tiernas. Cuando salió de allí, solicitó una audiencia con el director del centro. Tenía que ayudar a Dean. No podía dejarle metido en la celda de castigo porque él no era culpable de nada.

A pesar de ser algo tarde tuvo suerte y el director aún no se había ido a casa. Castiel contó lo que había sucedido desde el mismo segundo en que se vio arrastrado a las duchas.

— Sabemos que Dean Winchester te ha salvado la vida, Castiel —el hombre tenía una melena espesa y algo rebelde y lo miraba como si quisiera leerle el alma—, pero hay una norma bien clara en este centro, y es que están prohibidas las peleas, de ningún tipo. Él tendría que habernos informado antes de actuar por su cuenta.

Castiel bufó ante la respuesta. Si Dean hubiera tardado un minuto más en llegar, el desenlace hubiera sido muy distinto. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Levantó la cabeza y miró al director.

— Si lo han encerrado en la celda de castigo por la pelea, le recuerdo que yo también he participado en ella. Si él está dentro, yo también tendría que estarlo. Hay que ser justos, ¿no?

Cain, el director del centro, se mordió el labio inferior. Conocía a Dean y sabía que no era peligro. Castiel parecía no serlo tampoco. Tras varios segundos de duda, acabó asintiendo.

— Bien, si eso es lo que quieres...

Un minuto más tarde Castiel estaba siendo conducido hacia la celda de castigo. El guardia abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Allí, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, estaba Dean. Cuando lo vio llegar, se puso en pie y lo miró. Esperaron a que el guardia se alejara para acercarse el uno al otro y abrazarse.

Castiel se sintió rodeado por esos fuertes brazos y cerró los ojos sintiéndose seguro otra vez. Luego se dejó llevar cuando Dean lo echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Te han hecho algo esos mal nacidos?

— No —negó con la cabeza—. Me salvaste a tiempo —sonrió por sus propias palabras—. Sueno a damisela en apuros, pero es así.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa también.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Castiel se tomó su tiempo para responder. Caminó hacia la pared y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda. Luego golpeó sin fuerza el suelo, indicándole a Dean que tomara asiento a su lado. Cuando el otro obedeció, entonces siguió hablando.

— El director te ha metido aquí por golpear a esos dos aún sabiendo lo que iban a hacer. Entonces le he dicho que yo también participé en la pelea.

— Esto es ridículo, Cas. Llama al guardia y di que es mentira.

Castiel no hizo amago de moverse y se quedó sentado a su lado sin moverse.

— No es justo que esos dos anden por ahí violando a su antojo y nosotros estemos aquí dentro —Dean estaba muy frustrado.

— Yo le dije algo parecido al director y me dijo que no hay pruebas. Quizás si hablo con el chico al que forzaron ayer...

— ¿Crees que hablará? —giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarle con una ceja levantada—. Cuando suceden estas cosas las víctimas guardan silencio porque se arriesgan a que otros indeseables los violen también.

Castiel se sintió asqueado ante esa visión. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había agradecido lo que había hecho por él.

— Dean —comenzó—. Gracias por haber venido a por mí. Sé que es culpa mía por no haberte esperado donde me dijiste, y ahora has sido castigado sin ser tú culpable —miró hacia el suelo totalmente arrepentido—. Lo siento mucho.

— Hey, Cas. No pasa nada. Estaré aquí un par de días y volveré a nuestra celda.

Sonó extraño, pero para ambos ese “nuestra” fue como algo íntimo y personal.

— Pero, aquí no hay ninguna cama. ¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

Dean sonrió de medio lado.

— Esto es una celda de castigo, Cas. No hay nada. Ni ventana, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

No, no se había dado cuenta, sólo se había fijado en los ojos verdes de Dean. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

 

 

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Dean reaccionó, giró la cabeza, y lo miró.

— ¿Cómo has acabado aquí, Cas? No me imagino lo que puede haber hecho un chico como tú para acabar aquí dentro.

— ¿Un chico como yo? —preguntó de vuelta mirándole a su vez.

— Sí, se nota a la legua que no eres un chico de la calle que ha tenido que vender chatarra o robar para vivir. No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Lo único se me ocurre para que te hayan metido aquí dentro es que no te supieras el salmo treinta y siete el domingo en la iglesia —se rió siguiendo con las tonterías que se le estaban ocurriendo—. O quizás dibujaste penes en las esquinas de las biblias.

Castiel no pudo evitar soltar una risotada cerrando los ojos a su paso. Eso había sido divertido.

— Me acusaron de robo, de omisión de socorro y de intento de fuga.

— Wow —Dean levantó las cejas—. ¿En serio?

— Sí —entonces procedió a contarle toda la historia, incluido la parte en que su padre renegó de él y lo dejó tirado sin preocuparse de nada más.

— Menudo hijo de puta —Dean no pudo callarse ante lo que pensaba de su padre—. ¿Has podido hablar con tus hermanos?

— No. Mi padre es un hombre muy poderoso. Si hubiera querido yo no habría pisado este lugar. Imagino que habrá amenazado a mis hermanos con meterlos aquí también si se ponen en contacto conmigo. No les culpo, la verdad. Yo me he tirado toda mi vida temiendo su ira.

Dean negaba con la cabeza mientras escuchaba la historia de su vida.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí, Dean?

Dean se temía esa pregunta. Aún no estaba preparado para contarla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared y miró al techo.

— Preferiría contártela en otro momento a ser posible.

— Claro —Castiel no se iba a enfadar porque no quisiera contárselo aún. Entendía que había cosas que costaba confesar. Lo sabía bien—. No te preocupes —apoyó también la cabeza en la pared pero, a diferencia de Dean, cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos comenzó a cabecear.

— Cas —lo llamó con suavidad para no asustarle—. Apoya la cabeza en mis piernas.

Castiel tenía tanto sueño que no se planteó de lo íntimo de la postura. Se tumbó dejando de caer la cabeza sobre uno de los muslos de Dean. Cerró los ojos e, inmediatamente, se quedó de nuevo dormido.

Dean lo miró y no pudo evitar levantar una mano y acariciarle con cuidado los cabellos. Castiel había depositado su total confianza en él y él casi no llega a tiempo para protegerle de los malos que ya habían querido hacerle daño una primera vez. Si hubiera llegado tarde no se lo habría perdonado en la vida. Era cierto que conocía a Castiel de apenas un par de días, pero siempre había tenido un don mirando en los ojos de las personas, y las pupilas azules de ese chico le decían que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie. Saber que su propio padre lo había repudiado le daban ganas de ir en busca de ese mal nacido y decirle tres cosas. Había comenzado a sentir algo por Cas, algo que no sabía explicar aún, pero de momento todo su afán era protegerle de todo mal.

No se dio cuenta, pero estuvo prácticamente toda la noche meciéndole los cabellos y mirando cómo dormía. Ver lo relajado que estaba Cas tumbado sobre sus piernas le hizo tontamente feliz.

 

 

 

La mañana llegó y Castiel se movió quejándose por el dolor de espalda. Cuando se incorporó, miró a Dean. Estaba totalmente apoyado en la pared, con una pierna flexionada y los ojos cansados llenos de sueño.

— ¿No has dormido nada?

— No tenía sueño —mintió. No quería decirle que no quería despertarle para echarse él también en el suelo.

Castiel fue a responder cuando la celda se abrió y un guardia con pinta de pocos amigos los miró.

— Novak —graznó su apellido—. Sígueme.

Castiel se levantó y se colocó al lado del guardia. Miró a Dean al otro lado de las rejas y eso no le gustó nada. Reticente, caminó tras el guardia.

 

 

 

— Hoy seguirás con tu jornada normal, Castiel —Cain, el director del centro ni siquiera lo miraba. Estaba concentrado leyendo y firmando un sin fin de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y Dean?

— Dean va a pasarse un par de días más ahí dentro.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es justo!

Cain levantó una ceja y lo miró. ¿Le acababa de levantar la voz?

— Lo siento, señor —Castiel sabía que por algo así podía buscarse un buen lío—, pero Dean sólo me defendió. Si no hubiera aparecido y no los hubiera apartado de mí, Kirk y Douglas me habrían violado en las duchas como hicieron el día anterior con otro chico.

— No tenemos constancia de eso, Castiel, y si no hay pruebas...

La ira invadió el cuerpo de Castiel, que tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo para poder controlarse.

— Dean estará bien, no te preocupes, y si esos dos vuelven a molestarte, házmelo saber.

Castiel apretó los dientes conteniéndose. ¡Pero si ya se lo había dicho y no le estaba haciendo ni caso! Ahora incluso iba a ser peor porque Kirk y Douglas sabían que Dean estaba en la celda de castigo y no podría salir. Irían a por él en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, aunque ahora no iba a dejarse vencer por el miedo; sacar a Dean de allí dentro era su máxima prioridad.

— Si el chico de la agresión testifica... ¿contará como prueba contra Kirk y Douglas?

— Sí —Caín parecía algo aburrido con el tema, aunque lo decía en serio.

Castiel se despidió de él y caminó decidido por la prisión. Tenía que buscar a ese chico. No lo había vuelto a ver, pero no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Ojalá que en esos dos días que había transcurrido no hubiera salido de allí porque entonces no podría demostrar nada.

 

Tuvo que esperar a que fuera la hora del comedor para poder pillar a todos los chicos en la misma sala. Intentó buscarle sin llamar demasiado la atención. A muchos no les gustaba que los mirasen fijamente y no quería meterse en un nuevo lío sin comerlo ni beberlo.

Cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad de la sala cubierta, lo encontró en una de las mesas del fondo, en una esquina, medio oculto detrás de un tipo grande y cabezón. El joven parecía estar agazapado sobre sí mismo sin levantar la cabeza de de la mesa. Entendía como se sentía. Si él, que había sufrido el comienzo de una agresión, se había sentido como una verdadera mierda, no quería ni imaginar lo que era haber pasado lo que había pasado él. Llegó a su lado y se agachó para no llamar demasiado la atención.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Castiel muy cerca de él.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo —siguió moviendo la comida con el tenedor sin llegar a probar bocado en ningún momento.

— Por favor —bajó más la voz para que sólo él pudiera escucharle—. Sé lo que ha pasado y va a cometerse una injusticia. Si testificamos, podemos ayudar a un inocente además de evitar que lo que te ha pasado le vuelva a pasar a otro chico.

El chico lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

— No sé de qué me estas hablando.

Durante una milésima de segundo Castiel pensó que se había equivocado de chico porque sólo lo había visto una vez, y tampoco fue en las mejores condiciones, pero estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado. Era él.

— Sí que lo sabes. Yo te vi —esperó a que el joven dijera algo, pero el pobre sólo se limitó a temblar. Le hubiera gustado ponerle una mano en la espalda para apoyarle, pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar demasiado que un desconocido lo tocase—. Y si no hacemos algo, mañana le puede suceder a algún otro, o incluso a ti otra vez —se estaba desesperando porque veía que ese chico no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y Dean se iba a quedar injustamente metido en la celda varios días.

El joven se levantó de su silla, agarró la bandeja y se puso en pie a su lado. Castiel se incorporó para mirarle a la cara.

— Por favor —le volvió a suplicar.

— Lo siento, pero no cuentes conmigo —el chico se dio la vuelta para tirar la comida que le había sobrado en el cubo de la basura y dejar la bandeja en su sitio.

Castiel lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo. Se colocó delante de él y lo miró muy de cerca.

— Mañana, cuando vayan de nuevo a por ti y te estén sometiendo como hicieron la última vez, no tendrás derecho a llorar porque hoy, ahora, tuviste la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino, de buscar ayuda, de luchar contra ellos, sin embargo has decidido permanecer callado y permitir que abusen de ti y de más muchachos otra vez, todas las que ellos quieran —lo miró enfadado—. Cuando te vuelva a pasar, recuerda que tú lo has permitido —y se marchó de allí mucho más cabreado de lo que se había pensado que pudiera estar alguna vez.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 

 

 

Castiel llegó a su celda totalmente cabreado y fuera de sí. Le dio una patada a la papelera y tiró todos los papeles que había dentro al suelo. Frustrado, se agachó y los recogió para ponerlo todo de nuevo en su sitio. Al levantarse, el chico con el que había hablado estaba al lado de la celda mirándole.

— Voy a hablar contigo.

Castiel lo invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la cama de Dean.

— No es la primera vez que lo hacen —le confesó—. Siempre van buscando víctimas nuevas, y cuando no las encuentran por la circunstancia que sea, me pillan a mí.

Castiel le apretó la mano infundiéndole valor.

— Podemos cambiar eso. Se fuerte.

El chico estaba visiblemente asustado.

— ¿Y sí cuando declare contra ellos, la ley no hace nada y los dejan aquí? No quiero ni imaginarme el castigo al que sería sometido.

— ¿Y hasta cuándo vas a aguantar así? Miraremos el uno por el otro, ¿vale? Nos protegeremos mutuamente. Y Dean nos echará una mano, lo sé. Él no permitirá que nos pase nada malo.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

— Tu protector es muy influyente aquí, y es buena gente. Es un tío legal, pero no es trigo limpio. No te fíes del todo de él.

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no sabía a qué venían esas palabras.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque nadie sabe por qué está aquí dentro. Se rumorea que mató a una persona y que por eso están esperando a que cumpla los dieciocho para que se celebre el juicio.

Castiel no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver cuándo se celebre?

— Todos los que estamos aquí metidos cumplimos algún tipo de condena, la mayoría con cargos importantes. Si hubiéramos sido mayores de edad nos habrían llevado a la cárcel sin dudarlo, pero al ser menores, no pueden hacerlo. Si tu juicio se celebra después de que cumplas los dieciocho aquí dentro, te juzgan como a un adulto y las penas son mucho mayores.

Castiel no daba crédito a eso que había oído de Dean. Él era incapaz de matar a nadie.

— Dean no habría matado a nadie así como así. Si eso que dices es verdad, seguro que hay una razón de peso para ello.

— Yo llevo aquí poco tiempo, pero el tiempo que ha estado él aquí, mucho antes que yo, he oído que ha tenido varios protegidos antes que tú, y todos acabaron desapareciendo.

— Conmigo siempre se ha portado muy bien, y gracias a él estoy a salvo. No voy a dudar así porque sí de él sólo porque haya habladurías de él aquí dentro.

El chico se sintió algo avergonzado y bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Vienes conmigo a declarar, entonces? —Castiel se había levantado y le había tendido el brazo para ayudarle a incorporarse.

— Sí —cogió su mano y se puso en pie—. Vamos a hacer lo que es correcto.

 

 

 

El chico declaró frente al director y dos guardias. Castiel estaba a su lado, escuchando horrorizado todas las veces que esos dos mal nacidos habían abusado de él. Él también había contado su declaración y había enseñado los moratones y las marcas de los dedos que uno de ellos había dejado en su cadera y en su abdomen. Se veía perfectamente que no era un simple golpe, sino la marca de cinco dedos tras haber apretado la carne con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras tomar medidas de seguridad y llevar a Kirk y a Douglas a un módulo de seguridad especial, separados, cada uno en una celda de aislamiento y en espera de un traslado a otra prisión para menores y con un nuevo parte para sus futuros juicios, Dean fue liberado.

Salió de allí arrastrando un poco los pies, cansado, hambriento y con unas ganas locas por ver a Cas. Sabía que él había tenido mucho que ver con su liberación y estaba deseando verle para darle las gracias y, a ser posible, estrecharle entre sus brazos.

Llegó a su celda justo cuando se estaba cerrando. Entró y miró a Cas. Éste lo miró a su vez y, un segundo más tarde, ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la celda para fundirse en un abrazo. Dejándose llevar, Dean agachó la cabeza y depositó sus labios sobre los de Castiel, que respondió con timidez para apartarse apenas unos segundos más tarde.

— Lo siento, yo... —Dean intentó excusarse pero Cas lo detuvo.

— No, está bien —parecía muy azorado. Se giró intentando ocultar su turbación y cogió una bandeja que había dejado sobre el escritorio—. Me han dejado traerte la cena. He echado doble ración de todo.

Dean le sonrió agradecido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso la bandeja sobre las piernas. Las patatas fritas estaban frías y las albóndigas parecían de plástico, pero tenía tanta hambre que se hubiera comido un zapato.

— ¿Cómo has logrado sacarme de aquí? —le preguntó entre bocado y bocado—. El guardia que me llevó allí me dijo que mínimo iba a estar cinco días por haber pegado a unos compañeros.

— Convencí al chico para que confesara lo que estaban haciendo con él y yo les enseñé mis marcas también para demostrarles que no había sido una simple pelea sino que me salvaste de una agresión sexual —en cuanto terminó de decir la frase supo que no debía de haberlo hecho porque Dean había apartado la bandeja a un lado y lo miraba muy serio.

— ¿Qué marcas, Cas? —tragó la comida que le quedaba en la boca sin apenas masticarla—. Quiero verlas.

— No es nada —intentó quitarle importancia, pero la cara de Dean era demasiado seria como para obviarla. Lentamente se puso de pie y se bajó la cremallera del mono para enseñarle las marcas de la cadera y el abdomen.

Dean apretó los labios conteniéndose para no ir a buscarles otra vez.

— Sabía que tendría que haber usado mi navaja con ellos —se lamentó farfullando, pero Castiel lo escuchó.

— ¿Qué navaja? —susurró aún más bajo que él—. Dean, por tener un arma pueden subirte la pena y pasar más años en la cárcel.

Dean se levantó y se giró hacia él para enseñarle la navaja que había mantenido oculta en la zapatilla.

— La cogí del fondo de mi armario donde la tengo escondida mientras tú te aseabas cuando te levantaste.

Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

— Prométeme que no la vas a llevar encima nunca más.

Dean lo miró fijamente, ambos sin apartar la mirada, como si fuera una competición para ver quién se rendía antes.

— No puedo hacerlo, Cas, lo siento. No puedo prometer algo que sé que no voy a cumplir.

Castiel apretó los dientes y respiró hondo. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más.

— He oído varias historias sobre ti, Dean y en ninguna eres un santo, pero yo sé que jamás le harías daño a nadie.

Dean no quiso preguntarle qué era lo que había escuchado. Sabía cómo funcionaban los chismes allí dentro; un pequeño grano de arena acababa convirtiéndose en toda una playa.

— Lo haría si tuviera que salvarme la vida o salvarle la vida a alguien a quien quisiera —respondió seco sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Esa era la verdad, y ahora acababa de ser consciente de que, si tuviera que hacerlo, también mataría por Cas si con eso le salvase la vida.

Castiel no supo qué responderle así que caminó hacia su cama, dio un ligero salto, y se acostó en la litera de arriba. Dean apartó la bandeja de su cama. Aún tenía hambre pero el sueño podía más que él. Se quitó la ropa y se quedó completamente desnudo sin importarle que Cas lo estuviera viendo. Necesitaba asearse aunque fuera en el lavabo, y eso hizo, sabiendo que tenía la mirada del joven clavada en él.

No podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Dean Winchester, diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, bastante alto, buena constitución, fuerte, pecoso, y de manos enormes, era el sueño erótico de cualquiera que tuviera ojos y cerebro para poder pensar cochinadas. Intentó no mirar, de verdad que no, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Las nalgas de Dean estaban ligeramente redondeadas, tonificadas. Se notaba que hacía algo de ejercicio para estar bien. Era aún muy joven, pero ya se notaba que, cuando se convirtiera en un hombre hecho y derecho, tendría una espalda ancha y fuerte. No le dio tiempo de ver nada más porque las luces se apagaron y se quedaron completamente a oscuras. Al principio pensó que Dean encendería su lamparita como hacía otras veces, pero a la cuenta ya había terminado de asearse. Lo oyó caminar hacia la cama y tumbarse en ella. Luego todo fue silencio.

 

Dean cayó dormido inmediatamente, aunque luego se despertó. Echaba de menos a Castiel a su lado, y era absurdo porque apenas llevaban un par de días juntos, pero se le había colado tan debajo de la piel que ya lo echaba de menos cada segundo que no estaba cerca de él.

Castiel durmió menos que él. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le asaltaba la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. Aún sabiendo que esos dos ya no podían hacerle nada más, el daño ya estaba hecho y su cuerpo parecía no haber superado el trauma de la agresión.

 

La mañana llegó impasible y ambos se levantaron casi a la vez cuando sonó el timbre y escucharon la voz de los guardias levantando a los más perezosos. Sutilmente se ignoraron mientras se vestían y se preparaban para ir a desayunar. Un par de minutos antes de que se abriera la celda, Dean decidió coger al toro por los cuernos.

— Si no te fías de mí, podemos romper nuestro pacto y no pasa nada. Cada uno seguirá con sus vidas. Ahora que se van a llevar a Kirk y a Douglas, no creo que tengas ningún problema con los demás.

Castiel giró la cabeza hacia él, asombrado.

— Confío en ti, Dean, más que en mí mismo. No importa lo que haya escuchado, yo me fío de ti, no importa cómo ni por qué.

Dean se sintió abrumado por esa confianza tan plena que el joven había depositado en él. Quiso responderle algo, pero no supo muy bien el qué. La celda se abrió en ese momento y ya no hubo tiempo para más charla.

Podían haber hablado mientras desayunaban, pero Ash estaba sentado en una mesa esperándoles. Les contó que el día anterior por la tarde había tenido una entrevista con su abogado y que la cosa pintaba bien para que redujeran su condena.

— ¿Puedo saber qué hiciste? —Cas preguntó con delicadeza porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Por suerte Ash parecía tomarse la vida con otra filosofía.

— Soy un hacker molón —respondió sin mojarse demasiado—. Cuando salgamos te haré una lista de todas las páginas estatales que he profanado —se rió—. Y te puedo apuntar a varias páginas porno gratis. Vas a flipar.

Castiel se puso ligeramente colorado.

— Lo del porno no va a ser necesario, pero gracias.

Dean siguió la conversación de esos dos en silencio, concentrado en su desayuno. Cuando terminó, dejó las bandejas de los tres en su sitio y acompañó a Cas a su taller. El joven asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Apenas llevaba un paso dentro de la sala cuando se dio la vuelta para ver que Dean aún seguía allí mirándole.

— Dean —éste reaccionó. Se había quedado así sin darse cuenta, por lo que Castiel aprovechó para hablar—. ¿Tú confías en mí?

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— Porque si confiaras en mí, me habrías contado tu historia. No te estoy echando nada en cara ni te estoy obligando a que me la cuentes, sólo era una pregunta porque no entiendo algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —quiso saber. Cas parecía un enigma algunas veces.

— Cuando las entienda te las diré —respondió igual de misterioso y desapareció entre el resto de sus compañeros de taller.

Dean se quedó allí un minuto más, algo jodido por la conversación. ¿Confiaba en Cas? Sí, con los ojos cerrados, además. Entonces... ¿por qué estaba siendo tan reticente para contarle lo que lo había llevado a prisión?

Pensar durante todo el día sirvió al menos para responderse a esa pregunta; no quería contarle la historia de su vida a Castiel porque temía que éste lo dejara de ver como a un héroe y comenzara a verle por lo que realmente era; un don nadie, un muerto de hambre, un gilipollas al que todo el mundo acaba dando de lado, un miserable que no tenía donde caerse muerto, un estorbo para la sociedad. Allí dentro se había hecho fuerte, se había labrado una reputación, una fama de tío duro justiciero. Sabía de sobra lo que decían sobre él, y el noventa por cierto era inventado, pero jamás contó la verdad. Primero porque a nadie le incumbía su vida, y segundo porque eso hizo que le respetaran más aún.

 

 

 

La tarde pasó con tranquilidad. Después de comer había entrenamiento en el patio. Algunos presos corrían alrededor del campo, otros levantaban pesas, y otros simplemente pasaban de todo. Había una pequeña sala con colchonetas, bicicletas y algún que otro aparato más. Todo algo deteriorado, pero aún funcionaban. Dean estaba montado en una de las bicicletas. Pedaleaba furioso mirando la pantalla digital del aparato. De la frente caían perlas de sudor hacia el suelo dejándole la cara humedecida y algo acalorada.

Castiel optó por sentarse en otra bici a su lado, pero su ritmo fue mucho más relajado y sosegado. Cuando pasó la hora de hacer deporte tocaba ducha antes de ir a cenar. Estaba un poco reticente a enseñar sus marcas, pero dudaba de que allí algún chico le mirara demasiado.

No le gustaba bañarse con tanto público. Aunque cada uno fuera a los suyo, a él nunca le había gustado. Incluso en los campamentos donde su padre lo metía en verano. Se despertaba antes que los demás para poder ducharse solo. Ojalá aquí hubiera podido hacer lo mismo.

A su lado estaba Dean. Enjabonándose como si nada. Sin pudor alguno, frotándose la piel para eliminar todo rastro de sudor de su cuerpo.

 

Al salir de las duchas, un muchacho se paró al lado de Castiel y le sonrió.

— Hola, me llamo Kevin.

— Cas —respondió él abreviando su propio nombre tal y como hacía Dean.

— Cas —repitió el chico asiático—. Me gusta —y sin decir nada más, se alejó de ellos.

Castiel no entendía el interés de ese chico y se giró para preguntarle a Dean, pero éste pasó por su lado de una manera un poco ruda chocando el hombro con el suyo, tanto que le hizo tambalear un poco. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir disculpas. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

 

 

 

Durante la cena Dean estaba de un humor de perros. Estaba sentado al lado de Ash, los dos comiendo mientras el otro le hablaba sobre una aplicación que había creado en el taller de informática, pero él no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Tenía toda la atención puesta en Castiel. Éste se había quedado rezagado en la cola de la comida, con su bandeja en la mano, mientras hablaba con ese tal Kevin. Los dos parecían charlar muy animadamente y a Dean le estaban dando ganas de partir cabezas con sus propias manos como si fueran nueces.

Cuando Castiel terminó de hablar y llegó a la mesa, Dean lo miró con una sonrisilla socarrona cuando se sentó a su lado.

— Parece muy majo tu amigo —no fue lo que dijo sino el tono, algo más elevado de lo normal, lo que provocó que Castiel lo mirara de una manera extraña.

— ¿Kevin? Sí, es muy buen chico —frunció el ceño mirándole—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No —respondió demasiado rápido—. ¿Y a ti?

Castiel no dijo nada más. El comportamiento de Dean no era normal, pero presentía que no era el mejor momento para preguntarle. Quizás, esa noche, cuando estuvieran a solas, podrían hablar del tema ellos dos solos.

Se equivocaba.

Al llegar a la celda, Dean ya estaba metido en la cama y aparentemente dormido. Eso era algo bastante extraño puesto que siempre se entretenía con algo, pero esta noche parecía estar dormido como un angelito.

— Hey, Cas —desde la puerta se oyó la voz de Kevin asomándose con cuidado y siseando su nombre.

Dean abrió los ojos para mirarle escondido entre las sábanas. Mejor que no supieran que estaba despierto.

— Kev —Castiel abrevió su nombre sonriendo. Llegó hasta él y se sostuvo a uno de los barrotes de la celda—. ¿Ya está?

— Me ha costado mucho porque soy un desastre, pero aquí lo tienes —le entregó un papel doblado que Castiel rápidamente se guardó en el bolsillo trasero—. Ya me contarás cuando lo leas. Estoy nervioso por tu respuesta, no creas.

— No te preocupes —le acarició un brazo—. Eres el mejor.

Kevin lo abrazó con entusiasmo y luego se fue. Un minuto más tarde sonó el timbre avisando de que se iban a cerrar las puertas y Castiel corrió para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama antes de que se apagaran las luces.

Se estaba metiendo en la cama cuando todo se quedó a oscuras. Encendió la luz de su cabecero y leyó el papel que Kevin le había dado. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió soltando una pequeña carcajada. Dean, desde abajo, en la oscuridad pero completamente despierto, se giró en la cama buscando una postura para poder conciliar el sueño, pero le fue imposible. A la segunda carcajada disimulada de Cas, no pudo soportarlo más.

— Cas, ¿por qué no te pajeas en silencio como hace todo el mundo con el papelito que te ha dado tu novio y nos dejas al resto descansar tranquilos?

Castiel parpadeó algo confundido por las palabras de Dean. ¿Su novio? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Iba a preguntarle, pero por el tono de su voz supo que no quería oír nada más por esa noche. Dobló el papel, lo metió debajo de la almohada y apagó la luz.

 

Fue una noche horrible. La pesadilla comenzó con él corriendo por un pasillo de la cárcel que parecía no tener fin. A ambos lados de las paredes, unas manos salían de entre los barrotes para cogerle de la ropa y frenar su huída. Tras él, Kirk y Douglas iban pisándole los talones, gritándole todas las cosas que querían hacerle y amenazándole con que matarían a Dean luego si contaba alguna cosa.

Se despertó sobresaltado, cubierto en sudor y con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho. Ya había amanecido y a la cuenta había sonado el timbre para que se fueran levantando. Dean lo miró desde el lavabo, ausente, como si estuviera a un millón de kilómetros de allí en vez de a un par de metros.

— Date prisa —se volvió para seguir echándose agua en la cara—. Vas a llegar a tarde.

La indiferencia de Dean hacia él lo mató, literalmente. ¿Significaba eso que ya no estaba de su lado y ya no iba a protegerle más?

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 

 

 

Castiel estaba preocupado. Dean seguía a su lado. Al menos físicamente era así. Se sentaban en el comedor juntos, lo acompañaba al taller, lo recogía a la salida, paseaban junto a Ash por el patio y lo ocultaban para que se fumara su cigarrito diario, e incluso se duchaban uno al lado del otro, pero Dean parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de allí. Cuando lo conoció, los primeros días, había sido todo muy distinto; su carácter, las conversaciones que tenían, incluso la manera de hablarle. Ahora todo era más frío, más triste, y repercutió en su día a día allí haciendo que las pesadillas volvieran, ahora con más fuerza.

Esa noche se despertó sobresaltado. Había estado huyendo otra vez. Corría, y corría y corría y, cuando parecía que iban a cogerle, se despertaba dando un salto en la cama, cubierto de sudor y con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca. No había manera de descansar y eso afectó en su rutina. Durante los siguientes días fue arrastrando los pies, desganado, cansado desde antes de levantarse. Ya no quedaba con Kevin, no por nada en especial, sino porque no tenía ánimos para nada más.

Dean se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero no quiso preguntarle. No lo veía ya reírse con su nuevo amiguito, Kevin, así que supuso que se habían peleado. Vaya, habían durado poco. A la cuenta Castiel se aburría rápidamente de la gente que conocía porque con él había hecho igual. Lo había reemplazado rápidamente por el chico asiático. Ahora no podía evitar preguntarse quién sería su nueva víctima.

 

Hacía algo más de calor esa noche en la celda, por lo que Dean decidió dormir sólo con los calzoncillos. Antes de meterse en la cama le echó un vistazo a Castiel, que ya estaba acostado y arropado hasta el cuello. No podía ser real que tuviera frío con el calor que hacía esa noche, pero no le dijo nada; se limitó a meterse en su cama y apagar la luz.

Castiel corría y corría buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Ésta vez la pesadilla había dado un paso más allá y lo habían cogido de la muñeca y habían tirado de él. Normalmente, cuando llegaba a ese punto, se despertaba sobresaltado, pero esa noche la pesadilla parecía muy real. Sintió que le clavaban los dedos por todas partes y le arrancaban la ropa hasta dejarle casi desnudo. Podía sentir que le mordían y le arañaban y él comenzaba a gritar y a llorar pidiendo ayuda.

Dean se despertó sobresaltado cuando lo escuchó gritar. Encendió la luz y se levantó para mirarle. Castiel estaba dormido, envuelto en las sábanas y luchando contra ellas. Sudaba copiosamente y apenas se le entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Sólo pudo apreciar “Dean, ayúdame” y eso hizo; estiró los brazos y lo agarró para sujetarle y que no se hiciera más daño. Castiel luchó contra él forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, pero Dean era más fuerte y pudo sujetarle contra su pecho.

— Shhhhh Cas, tranquilo —tiró de él hasta cogerle en brazos—. Tranquilo. Estás a salvo.

Castiel se revolvió un poco más, aún sin haberse desprendido del todo de la pesadilla.

— Cas, soy Dean. Tranquilo. No va a pasarte nada malo. Estoy aquí contigo —lo meció contra su pecho. Se agachó sobre su cama y lo metió entre las sábanas para tumbarse luego a su lado. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba suaves besos en la sien—. Shhhh tranquilo. Estás bien. Estás conmigo.

— Dean —jadeó aún con los ojos cerrados. Había salido ya de esa pesadilla. Ahora sentía los brazos de Dean alrededor de él, apoyado sobre su pecho, y no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio—. Dean.

Volvió de nuevo a dormirse, ésta vez arropado por esos fuertes brazos. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Dean seguía a su lado, despierto, y mirándole de cerca. De pronto sintió cierta vergüenza porque la relación entre ambos esos últimos días no había sido como para tirar cohetes precisamente.

— La pesadilla de anoche tuvo que ser de las gordas —Dean habló por él para romper el hielo—. Parecía como si te estuvieran comiendo unos zombis.

— Eso habría sido mejor —se pasó la mano por los ojos para despejarse—. Gracias por ayudar a que me tranquilizara y por traerme a tu cama —obvió que los brazos de Dean aún le rodeaban, pero no quería mencionarlo.

— Te dije que te protegería, ¿no es así? No especificamos más, así que, de día o de noche, voy siempre a tu rescate.

Ambos se rieron por sus palabras. Dean parecía de buen humor.

— Gracias, Dean, de verdad —lo dijo mirándole a los ojos. La poca claridad que llegaba desde fuera, señal de que aún estaba amaneciendo, los dejó sumidos en un silencio extraño durante varios segundos, hasta que Dean no pudo contenerse más.

— Espero que tu novio no se enfade cuando sepa que has dormido conmigo.

Era la segunda vez que Dean le decía eso del novio. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué novio?

— Ese que te has echado, Kevin, ¿no? Ya hasta te pasa notitas y tú te ríes como un tonto —lo acusó. Sonaba muy infantil, y a punto estuvo de decirle que él también sabía escribir y decir cosas que podían hacerle reír, pero todo ese asunto era absurdo y lo sabía. Tenía celos y no había forma alguna de disimularlo.

— Kevin no es mi novio —comenzó a reírse sin poder parar. Dean se lo habría tomado a mal, pero llevaba tantos días sin verle sonreír que escucharle fue un alivio para él. Castiel se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado por el lagrimal debido a la risa y lo miró—. ¿Por eso me has ignorado estos días? —comenzó a entenderlo todo—. ¿Porque estabas celoso de Kevin?

Dean se mordió el labio inferior algo mortificado. Sí, así de patético había sido. Por suerte no tuvo que responderle porque Cas siguió hablando, y lo que escuchó lo dejó totalmente anonadado.

— Tú eres el único al que quiero, Dean. Puede sonar extraño, pero me enamoré de ti desde el mismo momento en que te vi —no tenía vergüenza al decir lo que sentía sino todo lo contrario; comenzó a sentirse aliviado de poder decírselo al fin a la cara—. Podías haberme hecho pagar tu protección, podías haberme hecho tu puta de verdad, y sin embargo te has comportado siempre con corrección, dándome tú más de lo que yo te he dado a ti —lo miró a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba en serio—. No me importa tu pasado ni por qué estás aquí, Dean. Me da igual lo que la gente cuente. Yo sé cómo eres y eso es lo único que me importa.

El timbre anunció que era hora de levantarse y que las puertas comenzarían a abrirse en breve para ir a desayunar.

Los dos abandonaron la cama de inmediato. No querían que nadie los viera juntos porque podía ser peligroso para ambos. Castiel fue consciente que, desde que Dean lo había abrazado y protegido durante la noche, ya no había tenido más pesadillas y había podido dormir plácidamente de un tirón hasta que se despertó por la mañana. Cuando terminó de vestirse, cogió el papel que le había dado Kevin y se lo tendió. Dean estaba inusualmente callado. No le había respondido a lo que le había dicho. ¡No se lo esperaba! Y la confesión le había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

— Esto fue lo que me dio Kevin el otro día. Tiene una novia fuera de aquí con la que se cartea, y quería escribirle un poema de amor pero no tiene ni idea. Iba a ayudarle, pero he estado tan cansado estos días atrás, que no he podido —esperó a que Dean cogiera el papel y lo guardara en su bolsillo—. Quizás tú puedas echarle una mano.

Dean asintió de nuevo sin decir nada. No sabía lo que podía decir porque su cabeza era un caos absoluto.

 

Desayunaron de los primeros. Castiel llenó su bandeja a rebosar. Se le veía feliz hablando con Ash. Verle comer era algo muy positivo porque se estaba quedando muy delgado. En cuanto lo acompañara a su taller leería la nota. Estaba muy intrigado por saber qué era lo que le había hecho tanta gracia.

Fue el primero en llegar a la clase de mecánica. Aprovechó para sentarse dentro del Ford que estaba arreglando y buscó la nota. Entonces leyó en voz alta.

— Querida Cassie —comenzó—. Tu sonrisa de enamorada de deja la frente perlada. Eres tan bella y hermosa, que mi sangre se vuelve pastosa. Tus ojos azul cielo me hacen estar siempre en celo —Dean tuvo que parar para poder reírse a gusto de todo lo que estaba leyendo. Le lloraban los ojos por la mala poesía que había escrito Kevin. Con razón Cas había comenzado a reírse el otro día.

Salió del coche y fue hacia el taller donde estaban las hojas para hacer pedidos. Le dio la vuelta para obtener un papel en blanco y cogió un bolígrafo.

— Querida Cass... ie —se había detenido involuntariamente a mitad del nombre hasta que se dio cuenta de la similitud. Se concentró pensando en Castiel y dejó volar el bolígrafo—. Los días aquí dentro pasan muy despacio, se hacen casi eternos, imposibles de soportar. Desde que no estás a mi lado todo se vuelve gris, nada tiene color y el recuerdo de tus ojos azules son mi único momento de paz. Te echo de menos, tanto que duele. Te quiero tanto que creo que me va a estallar el corazón. Dame una oportunidad, y cuando salgamos de aquí, te prometo que serás la reina de mi reino, mi tesoro más preciado, mi ángel salvador. No sabes cuánto te necesito conmigo, la falta que me haces, lo triste que estoy sin ti. Añoro tu sonrisa, tu forma de reír, tu voz. Me vuelve loco cuando me tocas, cuando sé que, a pesar de todo, sigues estando ahí, luchando por mí, por ti, por lo nuestro. Si me lo permites, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te quiero, Cass... ie. Como nunca he querido a nadie más en mi vida.

Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y no quiso releerla. Nunca había escrito una carta de amor. Él no era así. No era un tío que le gustasen esas cosas. Lo más cerca que había estado de algo romántico había sido cuando se compró el grandes éxitos de Bon Jovi. Ahora, con Castiel en su mente, le había salido toda esa parrafada de un tirón. ¿Iba a ser verdad y él también iba a estar enamorado? Cas ya le había dejado claro lo que sentía por él y él no había sabido responder nada. Ahora parecía que su mente había hablado por él. Releyó la carta y se reafirmó en lo que decía. Desde la primera hasta la última palabra iban dedicadas a Castiel. Si pudiera y lo dejaran, Castiel jamás volvería a sentirse solo ni abandonado, porque ahí estaría él para cuidarle y quererle hasta el fin de su días.

— ¡Hey! —Benny, uno de sus compañeros palmeó ante sus ojos para llamar su atención—. ¿Haciendo la lista de la compra, abuelita? No se te olvide comprarte tampones, cariño.

— Chúpame la polla, Benny —se rió de él doblando el papel con cuidado y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo.

— Ja, más quisieras tú, chaval.

Entre bromas, los dos amigos comenzaron con la faena del día.

 

 

 

Dean localizó a Kevin en la cafetería. En su mesa veía charlar a Ash y a Cas, los dos muy enfrascados en algo, así que decidió ir a por el chico.

— Toma —le dijo cuando lo pilló dejando la bandeja después de comer—. Cas ha estado pachucho estos días y no ha tenido ánimos para escribirla, así que espero que no te importe que lo haya hecho yo.

El chico no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. ¿Dean Winchester escribiendo poemas de amor?

— Si no te gusta siempre puedes romperla y tirarla —le sugirió. Iba a irse. No quería que Kevin leyera la carta frente a él, pero no le dio tiempo cuando el chaval desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer.

Apenas tardó unos minutos. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó.

Dean lo hubiera empujado y se lo hubiera quitado de encima de un manotazo porque lo último que quería era que lo vieran abrazándose con un chaval en medio de la cafetería, pero se contuvo. Aguantó estoico y le sonrió a medias cuando el chico lo soltó.

— ¡Es precioso! —se enjuagó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para apartarse las lágrimas—. A Cassie le va a encantar —suspiró—. ¿Te has inspirado en tu novia?

— Algo así —respondió sin mojarse demasiado.

— Tu chica tiene que estar muy enamorada de ti si le escribes cosas así. A mí me cuesta mucho mostrar mis sentimientos, quizás porque llevo tanto tiempo haciéndome el duro que ya me he acostumbrado, pero si tú le dices esta clase de cosas a tu chica... estoy seguro de que te esperará a que salgas.

Una sombra de tristeza le empañó la cara. Era muy probable que Castiel saliera mucho antes que él, sobre todo si tenía un buen comportamiento. Él sin embargo corría el riesgo de cumplir la mayoría de edad allí dentro. Quedaba tan poco tiempo para su cumpleaños... Si eso llegase a pasar, lo podían juzgar como a un adulto y entonces sí que no vería la luz del sol en muchísimos años. Pensar así lo puso muy nervioso.

— Te dejo que no he comido —se despidió ahora más serio que antes.

— Claro. Copiaré la carta y te la devolveré por si quieres mandársela a tu chica —la sonrisa de Kevin no podía ser más brillante—. Y gracias de nuevo.

Dean asintió caminando de vuelta a su mesa. Cas y Ash seguían sumergidos en un debate de cuál era mejor, si el MacBook Pro o el MacBook Air. Él como no entendía mucho de eso, le dio igual la charla.

 

 

 

Esa noche parecía ser igual de calurosa que la anterior. Dean se echó agua en el pelo mojando el espejo del mini lavabo y se quitó toda la ropa menos los calzoncillos para meterse en la cama.

Castiel hizo lo mismo. Dudó durante un segundo en si meterse en la cama de Dean o no. Cuando le confesó lo que sentía por él, Dean no había dicho nada. Casi ni se inmutó. No se lo había confesado para que el otro le respondiera algo, sino porque no quería seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. No quería que Dean se confundiera otra vez y pensara lo que no era.

Finalmente se subió de un salto a su cama y se quedó mirando el techo hasta que apagaron la luz. No obstante él siguió mirando al techo, enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto la voz de Dean lo distrajo de lo que estaba pensando.

— Lo que dicen por ahí es verdad, Cas, por eso no he querido contártelo antes —guardó unos segundos de silencio para darse valor y seguir adelante con su declaración—. Estoy aquí porque he matado a una persona.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**CAPITULO 7**

 

 

 

Castiel se quedó mirando el techo aunque no viera nada. Sin encender la luz bajó de un salto de su litera y fue hacia la cama de Dean tumbándose a su lado.

— No tienes por qué seguir si no quieres —susurró. Se había echado a su lado ya no solo para que no levantara tanto la voz, sino porque quería infundirle su fuerza, darle a entender que, contara lo que contara, él siempre iba a estar a su lado.

— Quiero hacerlo —respiró hondo y se dispuso a ordenar la mente. Para comenzar contando lo que había pasado, debía retroceder mucho más atrás en el tiempo—. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años y mi hermano Sammy casi uno. Mi padre no fue el mismo desde entonces; apenas duraba en los trabajos que encontraba, cambiamos de casa mil veces, vivimos en moteles de carretera, fuimos a un millón de colegios distintos... y todo para nada. Un día mi padre se levantó, se fue a trabajar, le dio un infarto, y adiós —resumió. Siempre que rememoraba esa parte de su vida sentía como una opresión muy intensa en el pecho—. Yo tenía nueve años, estaba solo y sin ningún tipo de ayuda para mí o para Sammy. Sabía que los servicios sociales se nos echarían encima y no podía permitirlo porque nos separarían, así que nos fuimos a casa de un tío lejano nuestro, Bobby. Papá y él siempre habían sido muy amigos hasta que Bobby le plantó cara un día y le dijo que tenía que reponerse de la muerte de su mujer, que tenía dos hijos por los que luchar y que tenía que dejar de ser tan egoísta mirando sólo su dolor. Mi padre no lo entendió, de hecho se lo tomó bastante mal, así que dejó de hablarle.

— ¿Os acogió? —Castiel estaba totalmente metido en la historia deseando saber más.

— Sí. No sabía que nuestro padre había muerto y se vio muy afectado por su pérdida. Él me enseñó casi todo lo que sé de coches. Tenía un desguace y yo me ponía con él para ayudarle. Hasta que todo salió ardiendo.

Castiel abrió la boca en la oscuridad en señal de asombro, pero no dijo nada, no podía. Esperó paciente a que Dean continuara con su historia.

— No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó. Un tanque de gasolina en mal estado o algo así. El caso es que se llevó todo el desguace por delante y a Bobby lo dejó en coma —hizo una pausa intentando no emocionarse demasiado—. Hasta que murió.

— Lo siento mucho, Dean —buscó su brazo en la oscuridad y lo apretó con cariño intentando infundirle su apoyo.

— Con trece años tuve que volver a empezar de nuevo. Huí de los servicios sociales porque querían separarme de Sammy. Estuvimos viviendo como podíamos, en moteles, debajo de los puentes, ocultos en casas abandonadas. Así que no me quedó más remedio que robar para poder comer. Estuve así muchos años, hasta todo se volvió más complicado porque yo ya no era un niño y debía tener cuidado. Si me pillaban, podían meterme en la cárcel.

Castiel asentía sin interrumpirle. Intentaba imaginarse viviendo lo mismo que él y no pudo. Él no habría logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo de esa manera.

— Antes de que me apresaran, Sammy y yo vivíamos en un motel que estaba hecho polvo al final de la interestatal cincuenta y cinco. Es una ruta muy transitada por camioneros y gracias a eso ese motel sobrevivía. Yo vi un posible negocio ahí; reparar y poner a punto los camiones de los camioneros que iban llegando. El dueño del motel nos dejó quedarnos a cambio de un porcentaje. Acepté porque me pareció muy buena idea tener al fin una cama donde dormir y con suerte, que Sam siguiera estudiando en el colegio más cercano.

Sin proponérselo hizo una pausa. Siempre que llegaba a esa parte se le encogía el corazón y le costaba mucho seguir sin que se le quebrara la voz. Respiró hondo un par de veces y continuó.

— Un día, arreglando un camión de un tío que iba rumbo a Denver, me hizo una proposición deshonesta. Yo estaba comprobando las ruedas para que todo estuviera perfecto cuando vino a mí —tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y siguió—. Le dije que yo no prestaba esa clase de servicios pero insistió, forcejeamos, pero pude escapar mientras lo llamaba pederasta y mal nacido. Recuerdo que corrí sin poder parar, queriendo ocultarme entre los árboles y echarme a llorar. Cuando salí, varias horas más tarde, el dueño del motel se acercó a mí y me preguntó que qué había pasado. Llorando, le expliqué lo que ese hombre había intentado hacerme pero había podido salir huyendo.

— ¿Llamó a la policía?

— No. Yo seguí trabajando. Tenía que recuperar las horas perdidas porque sino ganaba dinero, no comíamos. Cuando regresé a mi habitación varias horas más tarde, me encontré con el dueño del motel completamente borracho intentando propasarse con Sammy. No lo pensé, Cas, no lo hice. En mi mente estaba sólo la imagen de ese viejo asqueroso forzando a mi hermano y de pronto lo vi todo rojo —a esas alturas de la historia le temblaba la voz sin poderla controlar—. Lo agarré por los hombros y lo tiré al suelo. Comencé a darle patadas y a gritarle. Él me gritaba que por mi culpa no sólo había perdido a uno de sus mejores clientes sino a varios de ellos porque ese camionero iba a decirle a sus colegas que ya no parasen en ese lugar. Nos estuvimos peleando un buen rato, nos rompimos el labio y los pómulos a puñetazos, hasta que los dos caímos exhaustos sobre el suelo. Él, borracho como estaba, se levantó y me amenazó. Quiso venir a por mí, pero tropezó con una arruga que tenía al alfombra y cayó de frente. Se dio en la sien con el pico de la mesa y ya no se levantó más.

Castiel tenía el corazón en la boca. Había estado siguiendo la historia atento, incapaz de imaginar la horrible vida que había llevado Dean.

— ¿Se mató?

— Sí. Estuvo un par de días en coma, pero sufrió un ictus o como se llame y ahí se quedó. A mí me pilló la policía pero me dio tiempo de esconder a Sam. Para salvar a mi hermano y que no fueran tras él, cambié mi declaración.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que era a mí al que había intentado violar, pero fue para nada.

— Quizás si hubieras contado la verdad y tu hermano hubiera declarado, habría sido distinto.

Dean negó con la cabeza sin recordar que, estando a oscuras, Cas no podía verle.

— No. No podía pagar a un abogado y me dieron uno de oficio. El peor que había. Sabía que metiendo a Sammy sólo lograría que lo metieran a él también en un correccional o, si tenía suerte, que lo llevaran a una casa de acogida y le pusieran ya la cruz de antemano por su pasado conflictivo conmigo —zanjó—. Con trece años ya nadie quiere adoptarte, ¿sabes? Así que hice lo mejor que creí oportuno en ese momento para él.

— Pero te perjudicaste más tú. Tú no mataste a ese hombre, Dean. Fue un accidente.

— Ya, yo conté la versión tal y como sucedió pero sin hablar de Sam, y aún así no me creyeron, y yo no tenía pruebas para demostrar que había sido como había contado. Incluso si Sammy declaraba, no iban a creerle por el parentesco que tiene conmigo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Dean?

— Tengo la esperanza de que mi juicio salga antes de que cumpla los dieciocho. Si es así, la pena será menor, pero si me condenan siendo ya mayor de edad... voy a estar muchos años en la cárcel.

La sola mención de ese dato provocó que Cas tuviera ganas de vomitar. Se agarró a él con fuerza y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

— Tu manía de proteger a todo el mundo, Dean —Cas hablaba sin despegar la nariz de su piel.

Dean le había devuelto el abrazo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— Es algo superior a mí. No puedo ver a nadie indefenso y que abusen de él. Supongo que tengo algún trauma con eso de ser el hermano mayor.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Sam ahora?

— No. Sé que está bien. Le he enseñado a sobrevivir. Le prohibí que intentara venir a verme por su propia seguridad. Se lo hice prometer, y sé que cumplirá con su promesa. Sam es un chico muy especial.

— ¿Sí? —Castiel se puso más cómodo entre sus brazos y se relajó—. Cuéntame más sobre él.

Contento de poder hablar de Sammy, Dean comenzó a decirle lo inteligente que era su hermano, la habilidad que tenía para aprender cosas nuevas y el afán que tenía por estudiar y memorizar cosas.

— Te llevarías muy bien con él, ¿sabes? Os parecéis en algunas cosas.

Castiel sonrió con tristeza.

— Sí, en que ambos adoramos a Dean Winchester y hemos sido salvados por él.

Dean no se refería a eso, pero no dijo nada. Había hundido la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y había cerrado los ojos.

— Vamos a dormir un poco, Cas. Es muy tarde —a pesar de que le daba mucha vergüenza, no quiso quedarse con las ganas de preguntarle—. ¿Te quedarías esta noche, aquí, conmigo?

Castiel no tenía intención de moverse, pero le alegró que Dean le hiciera esa pregunta.

— Sí —susurró relajándose entre sus brazos, incapaz de decir nada más y siendo apresado por el sueño.

Dean se mantuvo así, con Cas entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que le fue posible hasta caer irremediablemente dormido. Por primera desde hacía muchísimos años no se sentía tan solo.

 

 

 

Se despertó poco a poco. Castiel se movía entre sus brazos algo inquieto y aún seguía dormido. Temía que fuera otra pesadilla, aunque esta vez no estaba gritando. Aún.

Le acarició el hombro y lo agitó con suavidad para hacerle reaccionar para que despertara y huyera de lo que estaba soñando que, fuera lo que fuera, no era real.

— Cas —susurró—, despierta.

Castiel se revolvió un poco entre sus brazos y murmuró algo que apenas se entendió. Lanzó un gemido y giró la cabeza.

— Cas —Dean volvió a insistir, aunque ahora menos convencido de que Castiel estuviera teniendo una horrible pesadilla—. ¿Estás bien?

Castiel abrió los ojos en la oscuridad sin estar completamente despierto, quedándose unos segundos mirando la nada, analizando y recordando lo que acababa de soñar. Todo había sido muy real. ¿No lo había sido realmente? Se giró entre los brazos de Dean y volvió a cerrar los ojos, volviendo al sueño del que había sido injustamente arrancado.

Dean tenía unos labios tan suaves, tan sugerentes. Inhaló el especiado aroma de su piel y lo besó, tal y como había estado haciendo unos minutos antes.

El cuerpo de Dean se tensó. ¿Era Cas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo o seguía dormido? Fuera como fuera, le gustaba, y mucho, pero no podía permitir que siguiera haciendo algo que quizás no sabía que estaba haciendo.

— Cas —tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaquezas para que le saliera la voz—. ¿Estás despierto?

— Dean —el chico no parecía para nada dormido, sino todo lo contrario. Tiró de Dean hasta colocarle sobre él, separando las piernas y rodeándole las caderas con ellas—. Por favor.

Todo el cuerpo de Dean, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, reaccionó a esa súplica. Agachó la cabeza y la hundió en su cuello, mordiéndole en esa sensible zona.

Castiel se arqueó jadeando, totalmente perdido en lo que estaba sintiendo. Le gustaba esa sensación de tener a Dean sobre él. Nunca había experimentado nada igual, y no sabía si era algo normal o no, pero ojalá que no acabara nunca.

Porque le había dicho que era virgen, si no Dean no le habría creído. Esa respuesta tan abierta y sincera no solía ser algo que se encontrara en jóvenes inexpertos. No es que él tuviera mucha experiencia ni mucho menos, pero llevaba ya varios meses en el correccional y los chicos entre ellos hablaban de muchas cosas. Esas incluidas. Castiel estaba respondiendo a él con una naturalidad que lo dejó asombrado. Eso sólo podía significar que confiaba en él y sabía que jamás le haría daño.

Se tumbó colocándose a su lado. Buscó con desesperación el borde del pijama de Cas y deslizó la mano dentro por debajo de la ropa interior. El joven estaba erecto y había humedecido la tela por la excitación.

— Cas —jadeó en su oído mientras movía la mano agarrándole el miembro y comenzando a darle placer. No le salían las palabras. Quería decirle un montón de cosas pero todas se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta. Su deseo, sin embargo, había salido por sí solo, por cada poro de su piel. Era tan grande lo que sentía que temía no poder controlarse.

Tenía la palma de la mano totalmente humedecida, lo que aprovechó para deslizarla entre las nalgas de Castiel y acercarse a su trasero. El joven separó las piernas todo lo que el pijama podía dar de si y le dejó espacio para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Estaba completamente a su merced, sin dudar en ningún momento que Dean pudiera hacerle algo que no le gustase o que quisiera, simplemente, aprovecharse de él. Cas sabía que lo iba a tratar bien, a enseñarle lo mejor posible y a demostrarle lo alto que podía hacerle volar.

Dean mordía el cuello de Castiel sin poder contenerse mientras movía el dedo corazón en círculos sobre su ano para ir colándose poco a poco. No era su intención llegar hasta el final. Sabía que Cas no tenía experiencia alguna, pero quería ir enseñándole, mostrarle lo que su cuerpo podía hacer, lo delicioso que era todo eso si se hacía bien, y él estaba dispuesto a tener la paciencia necesaria para guiarle.

Cuando deslizó un poco el dedo en su interior adentrándose a través de los anillos musculares, el cuerpo de Castiel reaccionó poniéndose en tensión. Agarró a Dean por la camiseta con los puños cerrados y, en tensión, comenzó a gemir alto y claro.

— Shhh, Cas —susurró en su oído—. Nos van a oír—, pero Cas estaba en otro mundo, en otra realidad, donde sólo existía el placer y Dean Winchester.

Como remedio Dean sólo pudo posar los labios sobre los suyos y besarle con fuerza. En ese momento Castiel comenzó a correrse sin parar de gemir algo que no se entendía. A Dean le dio igual sus palabras porque las absorbió todas. Profundizó el beso mientras era gentil con el dedo, moviéndolo en círculos haciéndole vibrar de una manera enloquecedora.

Castiel se dejó llevar sin importarle nada más. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando una liberación apoteósica que no conocía. Se había masturbado, por su puesto que sí, pero la forma en que lo tocaba Dean, lo que estaba haciendo con él, no tenía ni punto de comparación a lo que él había conocido hasta ahora.

Muchos segundos más tarde, el cuerpo de Cas caía desplomado en la cama, saciado, jadeante y feliz. Dean extrajo con cuidado el dedo de su trasero y le puso bien la ropa mientras aprovechaba para limpiarse la mano con las sábanas. Seguían a oscuras, y no necesitó luz para saber que Cas había caído completamente rendido a su lado, durmiéndose en el acto y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él se tumbo a su lado, feliz por él. Le dolían las pelotas y sabía que sólo necesitaría un leve toque para correrse como un campeón, pero no iba a hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón ese momento era para Castiel y él se sentía satisfecho de que así fuera. Cerró los ojos, se relajó a su lado, y se quedó dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 

 

 

La mañana llegó con una bajada importante de temperaturas. Era normal para esa época del año. El calor de días atrás había sido algo excepcional y pasajero, volviendo de nuevo a las lluvias invernales.

El timbre sonó y Castiel comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se sentía bien, relajado. Su cuerpo y su mente habían descansado por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí dentro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Dean pero éste no estaba.

Se incorporó y notó cierta humedad en el pantalón. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llegó a su cabeza. Sabía que había tenido un sueño subidito de tono con Dean y luego, sin saber muy bien cómo, pero sin importarle demasiado, apareció en su cama con el propio Dean tocándole y dándole placer hasta hacerle estallar en mil pedazos.

— Buenos días —Dean parecía contento, con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

Castiel no respondió. Se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama y martirizarse porque recordó que, tras terminar, se había quedado dormido. Era cierto que era un novato en todo eso, pero la educación estaba por encima de todo. Si Dean le había dado placer, qué mínimo que devolver el favor, ¿no?

— Lo siento, Dean —no tuvo el valor de levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

Dean, que se estaba lavando la cara, se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —no pudo evitar un deje de preocupación en la voz temiendo que se arrepintiera de lo que le había hecho.

— Ayer... —se mordió el labio inferior antes de seguir—. Me dormí. Lo siento. Tendría que haberme quedado despierto y haberte complacido y devuelto el favor.

Dean reprimió una sonrisa para no molestar al joven. Caminó hacia él, lo agarró por los hombros y lo levantó para mirarle a la cara.

— Oye —no continuó hasta que Castiel no lo miró a los ojos—. Yo no me arrepiento de nada. Me lo pasé genial dándote placer —y viéndote dormir, debía de haber añadido, pero no lo hizo porque iba a sonar demasiado raro—. Ha sido todo un honor.

Castiel seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero ahora ya no parecía tan culpable.

— Yo quiero darte placer a ti.

La polla de Dean dio un brinco tras oír esas palabras. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de responder.

— Tenemos muchas noches por delante, tranquilo —le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Castiel asintió algo más convencido. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa con rapidez. Se deshizo de todo, incluida la ropa interior, y la dejó a un lado para que la recogiera el de lavandería. Se aseó como pudo y se puso ropa limpia. No se dio cuenta de que Dean lo estaba mirando con los ojos fijos en él, más concretamente en los moratones que esos hijos de puta le habían dejado sobre una cadera y el abdomen. Quiso besarlos uno a uno, pero no era el momento. Se limitó a acariciarlos con delicadeza con las yemas de los dedos. Cas se dejó, observándole sin decir nada. Entonces Dean lo besó con fuerza, deslizando la lengua en su boca y demostrándole lo hambriento que estaba por él.

— No volveré a permitir que te hagan daño —susurró sobre sus labios—. Jamás.

Sin voz por el beso, Castiel sólo atinó a asentir. Se le habían quedado las rodillas temblorosas y el aliento entrecortado. Cuando Dean lo besaba, él no podía evitar deshacerse a sus pies como una montañita de arena soplada por el viento.

 

 

 

Los días con Dean pasaban volando. No podía verle a todas horas porque no estaban en el mismo taller ni en el mismo grupo de trabajo, pero durante el resto del día, y de la noche, siempre estaban el uno al lado del otro.

Esa noche en el comedor la charla era amena. Ash les ilustraba sobre sus amplios conocimientos en informática y la piratería en general.

— ¿Y eso puedes hacerlo —Castiel parecía asombrado por las dotes delictivas de su nuevo amigo.

— Pues claro —Ash se echó el pelo hacia atrás y lo miró complacido—. Vas saltando de servidor en servidor y así pierden tu rastro.

— Pero para eso hay que saber, o sea, yo no sé qué servidores hay ni cómo entrar ni nada.

— Mi querido y joven amigo Cas, tienes mucho que aprender —lo palmeó en la espalda—. A ver... si pudieras ahora mismo robar algo, ¿qué sería?

Esa pregunta era algo peligrosa preguntarla allí dentro.

— No me gusta robar —Cas se había puesto serio. No quería problemas de ningún tipo porque por algo así se había visto allí metido.

— Ash se refiere en el hipotético caso, Cas —Dean, que había estado inusualmente callado, intentó explicárselo de la mejor manera posible—. No que vayas a hacerlo. ¿De qué tienes ganas y no puedes comprar o adquirir aquí dentro?

Castiel no necesitó pensar demasiado.

— Chocolate —respondió—. Robaría una tienda de chocolate. De todo tipo, con cualquier clase de relleno.

— Un clásico —respondió Ash—. Bueno, pues como ahora todo va por ordenador e informatizado, si tecleas el código correcto y te colocas delante de una máquina expendedora, ésta puede darte todo el chocolate que tenga dentro sin echarle ni un dólar.

La conversación tras la cena se vio interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba la hora de ir cada uno a su celda.

— Espera un momento, Cas.

Castiel lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Mientras, el comedor se iba quedando vacío. La mayoría habían recogido sus bandejas y aquello quedó en silencio y con un cierto orden.

— Cierra los ojos —la voz de Dean sonó tras él un par de minutos más tarde. Castiel obedeció. Luego volvió a darle otra orden—. Abre la boca.

Castiel levantó una ceja pero no abrió los ojos. Se fiaba de él, así que obedeció. Segundos más tarde sintió cómo Dean deslizaba algo hasta dejarlo sobre su lengua.

— Cierra la boca y paladea.

Castiel lo hizo en el acto y, apenas un segundo más tarde, pudo comprobar que lo que Dean había deslizado en su boca era una onza de chocolate. Abrió los ojos para mirarle mientras el dulce chocolate se derretía sobre su lengua.

— No tiene relleno, lo siento —se excusó mirándole—. Pero te conseguiré más.

Apenas hubo acabado de saborearlo y de que se le fundiera sobre la lengua, Castiel sonrió, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Dean respondió rodeándole con los brazos y estrechándole contra su pecho. Si esa era la respuesta que iba a tener por una simple onza de chocolate, ya se encargaría él de buscar una a diario.

— Vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Al oír una voz tras ellos, Dean y Cas se separaron en el acto, siendo conscientes de que habían sido pillados sin poder negar nada. Lucifer, como habían apodado a ese guardia de la prisión, los miraba con una mirada lasciva y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Lucifer —gruñó Dean—. Ya nos íbamos —agarró a Cas por la muñeca y tiró de él para salir de allí, pero el guardia los detuvo poniéndose delante de ellos.

— ¿Ya? Pero si la fiesta que ibais a montar prometía durar mucho más.

— Sólo ha sido un beso de agradecimiento —la respuesta de Cas sonó algo pueril.

— Hijo —Lucifer se rascó la coronilla rubia mientras se hacía el interesante—, yo no agradezco a mis compañeros su amabilidad dándoles un beso en la boca.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dean no se anduvo con rodeos. Conocía a Lucifer y sabía que no podía fiarse de él.

— Que sigáis las fiesta un rato más —soltó sin tapujos.

— Nos tenemos que ir ya. Va a sonar el timbre y si no estamos en nuestras celdas, nos podemos buscar un lío.

— Lo sé —respondió el hombre—, por eso mismo tenéis que hacer lo que yo os diga —el silencio de ambos chicos indicó que podía continuar—. Esta noche me toca guardia a mí. Os vais ahora a vuestra celda y, dentro de dos horas, os dejaré libres. Vais hacia las duchas de la parte oeste. Os ponéis en la que hace esquina, que es la que tiene mejor visibilidad, y os lo montáis allí.

— ¿Y si no queremos?

Lucifer miró a Dean como si fuera un cachorrito de león.

— Si no quieres, hoy no vais a llegar a tiempo a vuestra celda antes de que se cierren, os castigarán, y puede que os cambien de celda para que no estéis juntos. Todo dependerá de la versión que yo de, claro.

Dean apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

— Lo haremos —fue Cas el que respondió.

— Estupendo —a Lucifer sólo le faltó relamerse para demostrar el regocijo que sentía—. Os espero en dos horas donde os he dicho. No me falléis. Por vuestro bien —y ser marchó en silencio por donde mismo había llegado.

Dean y Castiel tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo a su celda. Apenas habían entrado, jadeantes y con el corazón en un puño, cuando las puertas se cerraron. Al menos aún tenían unos minutos más de luz.

— ¿Por qué has aceptado, Cas? —Dean, que había estado todo el camino en silencio, seguía estando en evidente tensión.

— Porque no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Ya le oíste.

Dean seguía en silencio, rumiando todo lo que sentía pero sin exteriorizar nada. Cuando apagaron las luces, cada uno se fue a su cama y se quedaron en silencio. Despiertos e incapaz de dormirse, se quedaron pensando en si habían hecho lo correcto.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba cansado de pensar, de darle vueltas a todo y de sentirse mal por ello. De un salto bajó de su cama y se tumbó en la de Dean.

— Hemos hecho lo correcto, Dean. No quiero ir a otra celda y estar separado de ti.

Dean giró la cabeza en la oscuridad hacia donde venía la voz.

— Lo sé. No estoy preocupado por eso. Conozco a Lucifer y sé que, dentro de su mente retorcida y perversa, llena de porno gay, es un tío que cumple lo que promete.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Un antiguo colega de celda vivió algo parecido. Yo no me vi implicado pero lo viví de cerca. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Menudo cabrón está hecho —resopló.

— Al menos sólo mira y no nos viola —zanjó rotundo Cas.

— Ya, eso sí.

— ¿De qué estás preocupado entonces?

Dean se lamentaba haberle dicho nada porque ahora tendría que decirle la verdad.

— Por ti.

— ¿Por mí? —no pudo evitar su sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque es tu primera vez, Cas. Porque no debería de ser así, no en este lugar, no en estas condiciones. No es justo ni para ti ni para mí —respondió, porque él quería darle mucho más, algo mejor, un recuerdo bonito para toda la vida, y no un polvo rápido en un baño de la cárcel con un mirón tras las cámaras de seguridad.

— Yo estaré bien siempre que esté contigo, Dean.

La confianza ciega que Cas tenía en él lo emocionó. Era una gran responsabilidad y no iba a defraudarle.

 

 

 

Tal y como había dicho Lucifer, su celda se abrió dos horas más tarde. Todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Sólo a los lejos podía verse las luces de seguridad colocadas en las puertas y lugares de emergencia.

Dean se conocía el correccional mejor, así que él lideró la marcha. Iban despacio y en silencio, atentos al más mínimo ruido que pudieran escuchar. Cuando llegaron a las duchas, Lucifer les estaba esperando

— Puntuales. Muy bien —comentó complacido. No podemos tardar más de media hora. Es lo que tarda Leonard en hacer su ronda por el pabellón sur. Yo tardo cinco minutos en llegar al puesto de guardia. Estoy solo. En cinco minutos comenzáis. Dejáis esto que os traído aquí que ya lo recogeré yo al terminar mi ronda. Luego os vais a vuestra celda y la cerráis. ¿He sido claro?

Ambos asintieron.

— ¿Podemos ducharnos o hay algún otro guardia cerca?

— No hay nadie más en este pabellón haciendo la noche. Sólo yo. Y sí, podéis ducharos. Pero sin tardar.

Dean lo veía todo demasiado fácil. Nunca había sido un chico que se caracterizase por fiarse de la gente.

— Si nos traicionas y nos dejas aquí tirados o nos descubren, te delataré, y no sólo yo, sino los que han salido y han pasado por esto, también —lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que no iba de broma.

— No os voy a traicionar —respondió mirándole de la misma manera—. Quiero veros y no quiero perder mi puesto, gracias. Esto será un... secretito entre nosotros.

Dean quiso darle con su secretito en los morros, pero se calló la boca porque no estaba en condiciones ahora mismo de exigir nada. Si quería, Lucifer podía irse, delatarles y hacerles pasar un mal trago.

— Bien —Lucifer les tendió la bolsa que traía en la mano—. Para vosotros. Usadlo.

Dean esperó a que se fuera para abrir la bolsa. Dentro sólo había un par de toallas grandes y un [spider gag](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M00/93/3F/rBVaG1V3FgmAbr1gAACKAWnSlrc280.jpg)

— ¿Eso qué es? —Castiel no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba mirando.

Dean sí que lo sabía, y le dieron ganas de ir tras Lucifer y meterle esa cosa por el culo. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo. Se limitó a mirar a Cas, que sostenía el arnés para la boca intentando buscarle forma.

— Se pone en la boca —respondió malhumorado. Lo cogió y lo desabrochó para demostrarle cómo era. La anilla redonda encajaba en la boca obligándola a permanecer abierta—. Odio esta cosa —se lamentó. Reaccionó intentando quitarle importancia—. Vamos a quitarnos la ropa. Tenemos que empezar en un par de minutos.

Castiel obedeció. No era la primera vez que se veían desnudos porque solían ducharse uno al lado del otro, pero nunca así. Ni siquiera las pocas veces que habían intimado lo habían hecho con luz. Ahora, iluminados por la tenue luz de las luces de seguridad, se sentía extrañamente expuestos y vulnerables.

— Dean —Castiel agarró el spider gag de las manos de Dean y lo miró fijamente—. Me lo voy a poner yo.

— No —negó automáticamente con la cabeza—. Me niego.

— ¿Por qué? —lo miró a los ojos intentando entender por qué Dean se había negado de esa manera.

— Porque no quiero que tu primera vez sea así, Cas, con esta mierda puesta en la boca.

Castiel miró el artefacto y luego volvió a mirarle a él.

— Esto sólo sirve para mantener la boca abierta, ¿no?

— Es un objeto de sumisión, Cas. Abres la boca por huevos. Sí o sí.

Castiel seguía sin entenderlo.

— Pero yo confío en ti, Dean. Aunque yo no llevara puesto este aparato, sé que tú jamás me obligarías a abrir la boca para hacer algo que yo no quisiera. Lucifer puede imaginarse lo que él quiera. Tú y yo sabemos la verdad.

Dean echó el aire que había estado conteniendo por la nariz, admitiendo que alguno de los dos se lo tenía que poner. Aceptó que fuera Cas porque así él podría dirigirle y mandarle. No le gustaba nada, pero lo haría todo lo mejor que pudiera para que Castiel no se sintiera vejado ni obligado a nada.

— Está bien —respondió no muy convencido—. Si quieres que te lo quite, quieres que pare, o hay algo que no te gusta, me tiras un pellizco en el tobillo. Ese será nuestro código de seguridad.

Castiel asintió. Se echó a un lado cuando vio a Dean poner una toalla en el suelo. Sabía que era para él, cosa que agradeció profundamente porque no le hacía especial gracia sentarse desnudo en el suelo de las duchas.

— ¿Comenzamos? —Dean se había acercado mucho a él. Quería infundirle su calor y su confianza, demostrarle que no estaba solo y que no iba a estarlo—. Ya han pasado cinco minutos.

— Sí —respondió con timidez—. ¿Me lo colocas ya?

— No —lo miró directamente a los ojos conectando con él—. Antes, necesito besarte.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 

 

 

Los besos de Dean no sólo sirvieron para encenderle sino también para tranquilizarle. Había capturado sus labios y se había dejado ir, olvidando totalmente por qué estaban allí y que los estaban observando. Ahora mismo no importaba nada más para Castiel que esos labios magistrales sobre los suyos bebiendo de él.

Bajó la mano y lo tocó con timidez. Dean era grande en más de un sentido de la palabra. No sólo tenía una amplia espalda y unas manos enormes sino que, además, por lo que estaba tocando, estaba bastante bien dotado. Ese dato no era nuevo para él porque lo había visto más de una vez, pero jamás lo había tocado de esa manera tan íntima. Una vez lo rozó por accidente y se murió de la vergüenza, aunque a Dean le pareció muy divertida su actitud. Ahora no sólo lo iba a tocar sino que iba a saborearlo. Sentía un extraño placer en el vientre, una excitación que creía dentro de él y lo llenaba por completo. Sentía esa piel tan sensible, ahora irremediablemente dura en la palma de su mano, y quería seguir adelante. No quería esperar más.

— Dean —susurró tras romper el beso—. Ponme ya el gag.

Dean estaba algo reticente. Había escuchado la explicación que Cas le había dado y la había entendido, tenía lógica, pero no podía dejar de pensar que ese no era el lugar de Castiel. El joven no se merecía que sus primeras veces para casi todo fuera así, en ese lugar, y bajo esas circunstancias. Ahora mismo no tenían elección, ninguno de los dos, así que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con lo que habían hablado. Ojalá llegara el día en el que ambos estuvieran fuera de allí y él pudiera darle todo lo que Cas merecía.

Cogió el juguete y lo miró serio. No iba a fingir que le gustaba cuando no era así. Rodeó a Castiel y se lo puso en la boca con cuidado, esperando que el chico separara los labios y se lo ajustara bien. Luego extendió la toalla en el suelo.

 

Castiel cayó sobre sus rodillas arrastrando las palmas de las manos por su estómago y su abdomen. No tenía miedo, había dejado la vergüenza atrás, y se moría por probar a Dean.

Era una sensación muy extraña porque su primer instinto al acercarse a él era abrir la boca, pero ésta ya estaba abierta. Agarró su erección y la guió hacia sus labios.

Dean cerró los ojos cuando sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda de Cas rodearle la polla. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no correrse allí mismo. No quería mirarle porque sabía que no duraría mucho más, además, se negaba a que algo así le excitase. No era un carca, ni estaba chapado a la antigua. Si hubiera sido algo propuesto por los dos, entonces le parecería genial, pero el gag había sido impuesto por Lucifer, y él odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Dejó todo rastro de pensamiento racional cuando sintió que Cas hacía más profunda la penetración de su pene por la garganta. Gruñó intentando contenerse y lo logró, aunque a punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar por la frustración. Sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Los sonidos que hacía Dean al final de la garganta, una mezcla entre gruñido y quejido, eran música celestial para Cas, que, cuando lo escuchaba, más intrépido se volvía introduciéndose más si podía el pene hasta donde su boca pudiera darle cabida. Ese aparato era algo incómodo y poco práctico porque él quería chuparle la polla, lamérsela y acariciarle la suave piel con los labios. Esa cosa era un objeto de dominación y obligación. Quien lo usase porque le gustase le parecía bien, pero él habría preferido succionar por sí solo. Además, con esa cosa no podía contener la saliva y le chorreaba por la comisura de los labios.

Dean se echó hacia atrás cuando pensó que ya no podía más. Estaba aguantando más de lo humanamente posible y su cuerpo le suplicaba una liberación inmediata, pero él no cedió. No iba a correrse en la boca de Castiel así, de esa manera. Ni hablar. Lo puso en pie y lo rodeó para quitarle esa cosa de la boca. Lo tiró a un lado y volvió a rodearle para quedar frente a él. Cas tenía los labios rosados y brillantes, además de una ligera marca del arnés en las dos mejillas. Lo acarició con suavidad y le limpió el resto de saliva que había caído sobre la barbilla. Finalmente lo besó sin poder contener un suspiro de alivio. Algo tan simple como un simple beso muchas veces era mil veces más satisfactorio que usar algún juguete extraño y dudoso. Cuando terminó de besarle, se puso de rodillas frente a Cas y comenzó a besarle con mucho mimo los moratones que aún perduraban en su abdomen. Luego fue gradualmente hacia abajo.

— Dean, ¿qué...? —Castiel no pudo terminar la pregunta porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean ya lo había acogido en su boca y lo succionaba como si de un caramelo se tratara.

Castiel tenía experiencia cero en esas cosas. Sólo atinó a dejarse hacer mientras miraba a Dean arrodillado ante él dándole placer.

— Date la vuelta y apóyate sobre la pared —la voz de Dean salió más grave de lo habitual. El deseo lo consumía por entero y los treinta minutos se acababan. Iba a proporcionarle a Castiel un buen orgasmo sí o sí.

Cas obedeció. No tuvo que salir de la toalla; se giró y apoyó los antebrazos en la pared. Para hacerlo tuvo que separar un poco las piernas y elevar el trasero. No sabía si eso era lo que Dean quería, no estaba seguro. ¿Para qué quería que se diera la vuelta?

Dean, aún de rodillas, separó las nalgas de Cas y fue directo a su ano para darle suaves masajes con la lengua y humedecer la zona. Desde atrás también capturó sus testículos, metiéndoselos en la boca y succionando con suavidad.

Castiel quiso que parara, quiso darse la vuelta, preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, por qué había cambiado de parecer, pero su cuerpo se vio arrastrado de pronto por un torbellino demasiado intenso que lo dejó temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

— Dean... —fue todo lo que pudo decir. No era una súplica, ni una plegaria. Ni siquiera lo estaba avisando, ese _Dean_ le salió del alma porque todo aquello que estaba sintiendo era demasiado grandioso y sublime como para explicarlo con palabras.

Sabía que Castiel estaba al borde del precipicio. Lo agarró de l a cintura y  le dio la vuelta. El joven apoyó la espalda en la pared y adelantó las caderas. Dean aprovechó para volver a capturarle la erección y darle varias lamidas de más. Lo agarró por los testículos e hizo presión con un dedo por detrás. Dejó de lamerle y movió el dedo sobre el perineo hundiéndolo en esa sensible zona.

Castiel comenzó a dejarse ir con pequeñas sacudidas que mancharon la mejilla de Dean y la comisura de la boca. Se movió a propósito para que el dedo de Dean se deslizara dentro de él. Cuando lo sintió colarse entre sus pliegues, explotó definitivamente, lanzando un gemido al aire mientras terminaba de correrse sobre esos carnosos labios.

Podía habérselo metido en la boca, pero iba a darle a Lucifer un espectáculo. No le hacía particular gracia que nadie se corriera en su cara, pero Cas era distinto, muy distinto, y disfrutó inmensamente viendo cómo le regalaba hasta la última gota, hasta que ya no pudo más y quedó apoyado sobre la pared con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Todo bien? —Dean se había levantado y había caminado un par de duchas más allá para enjuagarse. Necesitaba un poco de agua fría para tranquilizar su cuerpo.

Castiel tardó en reaccionar. Con las piernas temblorosas y la mirada borrosa, caminó hacia la misma ducha que él y se metió bajo el chorro. El agua fría le hizo reaccionar en el acto pero no consiguió alejarse de ese halo de satisfacción que sentía.

— Debemos darnos prisa. Creo que han pasado más de treinta minutos —Tras enjuagarse con rapidez, Dean cogió la otra toalla que no habían usado y se secó. Luego se la pasó a Cas que ya se había aseado y cerrado el grifo—. Vamos a vestirnos.

Se pusieron la ropa en silencio y caminaron de nuevo a oscuras y sin hacer ruido de vuelta a su celda. Una vez en ella, Dean cerró con un leve click tras él. Nadie los había pillado en el camino y al fin pudo suspirar tranquilo.

— ¿Crees que le habrá gustado?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa mientras se metía en la cama.

— Ese se la está machacando ahora a dos manos gracias a nosotros —respondió sonriendo.

Castiel se metió en la cama con él. No le había preguntado, no hizo falta, era como algo natural en ellos, y Dean le hizo hueco porque él también lo quería a su lado. A oscuras, ninguno de los dos se durmió, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.  A los pocos minutos, la voz susurrada de Castiel rompió la quietud de la celda.

— Dean. Quiero que continúes.

Dean giró la cabeza en la oscuridad aún sabiendo que no podía ver nada.

— ¿Qué? —quiso preguntarle si se había corrido, pero sabía de sobra que sí.

— Por favor.

— Cas, pero yo no...

— Por favor.

Dean era muy reticente a que la primera vez de Cas fuera allí dentro.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto, Cas —le estaba costando mucho resistirse a él porque seguía empalmado, y mucho, y el dolor de las pelotas por contenerse cada vez le permitía pensar menos.

— Lo sé, Dean. Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y ya te he dicho en todas y cada una de ellas que  lo importante no es el lugar, sino tú y yo —el final de la frase fue dicho con un tono de voz aún más susurrado, dándole notoriedad a sus palabras.

Dean sabía que lo que decía era verdad y que tenía las de perder. Quería darle lo mejor a Cas, ofrecerle todo lo que él no había podido tener, pero tenía que ser realista; era muy probable que Castiel saliera de la cárcel antes que él. Debían aprovechar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos. No para beneficiarse de él, sino porque necesitaba realmente la luz que desprendía, su fuerza, su pureza, su extraño sentido del humor, su mirada. Sí; estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

 

Sin dejar de besarse se quitaron la ropa bajo las sábanas. No era tarea fácil, pero no había nada que se les resistiera en ese momento. Dean se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, hospedándose entre la suavidad de sus piernas. Que Cas le rodeara las caderas con sus muslos y lo apretara para que no se separase de él ni un segundo era algo que le gustaba demasiado.

Castiel seguía humedecido por esa zona tan sensible, gracias a su propia lubricación y a la lengua de Dean. Ese dedo que había sentido dentro lo había avivado. Se había corrido, sí, pero necesitaba más, y no quería demorarse más para saber lo que era sentir a Dean dentro de él.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Duro como una roca desde hacía un buen rato, Dean se afianzó sobre su entrada y respiró hondo  antes de incursionar en él.

La sensación fue sublime. Castiel estaba tan prieto, tan húmedo, tan cálido... apretó los dientes con fuerza para no correrse a la primera de cambio mientras entraba en su totalidad en él. Quería aguantar todo lo posible, que se acostumbrara a su tamaño y grosor, y lo consiguió; Castiel comenzó a jadear con él, a moverse a su ritmo mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Era una gozada entrar y salir de su cuerpo, ver la sincera respuesta de Cas. Entrelazó los dedos entre sus cabellos y lo besó intentando aplacar sus gemidos. No se perdonaría que los pillasen o que por culpa de eso hicieran pasar a Cas un mal rato. Ese momento era de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Bebió de sus labios mientras profundizaba en él ahora con algo más de fuerza, hasta el fondo, haciendo chirriar un poco la cama.

Castiel de pronto se quedó quito, sin moverse, con todo el cuerpo en tensión mientras Dean salía y entraba un para de veces más. Entonces se corrió ahogando varios gemidos entre sus labios. Apretó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y Dean respondió hundiéndose una última vez en él antes de correrse apresado por ese dulce tormento.

Lo c abalgó estoico hasta que cayó desplomado sobre él. Quería apartarse para no aplastarle, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Castiel tampoco ayudó a que se moviera porque lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró. Luego se quedó dormido. Dean había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando de lleno el fuerte latido de Cas. Hipnotizado por ese rítmico sonido que cada vez iba bajando de revoluciones y relajado tras el orgasmo, fue paulatinamente durmiéndose, abandonado por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

 

 

Despertarse después de haber dormido como Dios era algo que podía decir muy pocas veces.

Dean lo despertó entre besos antes de que sonara el timbre. Su cuerpo fue reaccionando junto a su mente, ambos pidiéndole más a ese hechicero de ojos verdes. Las luces se encendieron y el timbre comenzó a sonar, por lo que no pudieron seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Se vistieron entre risas y se dieron un par de besos rápidos antes de salir de la celda. No podrían hacerlo en público durante todo el día y tendrían que aguantarse hasta que volvieran por la noche. Debían contenerse para que nadie más supiera lo suyo. Cuan t o menos gente sospechara, mejor para ellos.

 

La mañana en el taller  fue interminable. Parecía que la mañana hubiera tenido muchas horas de más que las acostumbradas. Cuando al fin se vieron en el comedor, los dos sonrieron sin poderlo evitar.  Castiel se sentó a su lado tras apoyar la bandeja sobre la mesa e hizo una ligera mueca al sentarse sobre la dura silla. Dean no pudo ocultar un deje de satisfacción al comprobar lo sensible que estaba Cas aún en esa zona. Conocer que era por él lo llenó de una satisfacción que difícilmente podía ocultar.  También se empalmó recordando ese momento.

Mientras comían rozaron los dedos  _de casualidad_ al coger los cubiertos,  jugando distraídamente el uno con el otro, tocándose sin que nadie más los viera . Ese secreto entre ambos era excitante,  algo que los mantuvo en su mundo particular, como en una burbuja y aislados de todos los demás.

 

Los talleres de la tarde se estaban haciendo igual de eternos. Dean por su parte estaba más aburrido que de costumbre. No había ningún coche nuevo que  reparar y sólo quedaba  limpiar el taller, cosa que odiaba profundamente. Aprovechando que su profesor explicaba un par de técnicas para  tratar la chapa de los coches, Dean se sentó en la cabina del taller y se puso a escribir. Él no era un tío dado a las palabras románticas. Eso que le había escrito a Kevin había sido casualidad. El hecho de que ahora estuviera ahí sentado pensando en Cas mientras dejaba volar su imaginación era pura casualidad.

Un rato más tarde, cuando trajeron un coche nuevo para arreglarle un par de cosas, lo libró de limpiar con sus compañeros. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo del mono y se dispuso a poner manos a la obra. Ojalá esa noche tuviera valor para darle lo que le había escrito a Cas. Conociéndole como lo conocía, estaba seguro de que posiblemente le gustara.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba en medio  de su taller cuando el director del centro entró en la sala. Todos se pararon a mirarle pero él hizo caso omiso al silencio que se formó con su llegada. No era normal que Cain visitara a los chicos a no ser que algo realmente importante pasase. Se acercó hasta Castiel y lo miró. El joven se quedó mirándole sin comprender nada.

— Novak —lo llamó serio—. Tienes visita.

Extrañado, Castiel lo siguió hasta su despacho. Todo eso era muy raro porque pensaba que lo llevarían a la sala de visitas, sin embargo no fue así. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró tras el director, Lucifer estaba allí guardando la estancia y, a su lado, su hermano Gabriel.

— Cassie —Gabriel avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó aprovechando la estupefacción de su hermano.

— Gabe —susurró aferrándose a él.

— Estás libre, Novak —la voz sería de Cain llegó detrás del escritorio—. Ya he firmado tu salida. Lucifer te acompañará para recoger tus cosas.

Castiel tenía un millón de preguntas, un millón de cosas en mente, pero lo único que pudo pensar fue en Dean. No quería marcharse y dejarle solo allí dentro. No tenía ninguna otra opción y parecía que su salida era inminente.

 

 

 

Lucifer lo llevó a su celda, los dos en silencio, como si no se conocieran de nada, como si fuera un guardia modélico y ejemplar. Castiel apenas tenía nada, ni objetos personales ni nada. Entonces se limitó a mirar la celda, a revivir en cada rincón por el que pasaba la mirada todo lo que había vivido con Dean allí dentro.

Dean.

Su salvador, su amigo, su protector, su piedra angular, su amor, su... todo. No podía irse de allí sin decirle adiós, sin despedirse de él.

— Necesito ver a Dean —Castiel se volvió hacia Lucifer para hacerle la petición en voz baja—. Por favor. No puedo marcharme sin decirle adiós.

El guardia lo miró con esa cara socarrona que tenía y chasqueó la lengua.

— Porque eres tú y porque me gustó lo de ayer —susurró—. Pero sólo dos minutos. Ni uno más.

Castiel asintió. Salió de su celda y caminó rápido hacia el taller de mecánica donde sabía que estaría Dean. Al llegar no llamó a la puerta sino que agarró el picaporte y abrió sin más. Los chicos junto al profesor estaban con la cabeza metida en el motor de un coche, enseñándoles lo que tenían que reparar, pero Dean no estaba. Si no se encontraba allí, ¿dónde diablos estaba? No tenía tiempo para buscarle.

— ¿Cas? —la voz de Dean sonó tras él.

Castiel se dio la vuelta y salió del taller. Dean traía las manos húmedas de habérselas lavado en el servicio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dean miró de reojo a Lucifer que se había quedado en la puerta al lado del pasillo. Durante un segundo se alarmó pensando que los habían pillado o que ese cabrón los había delatado, pero Cas se le echó encima y lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos—. Hey, Cas, tranquilo —le puso las manos en la espalda para tranquilizarle e infundirle calor—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Castiel quería permanecer ahí para siempre, arropado por esos brazos y ese fuerte pecho. Respiró hondo dándose valor para poder continuar.

— Me voy, Dean. No sé aún cómo ha sucedido, pero mi hermano ha venido a buscarme y me va a sacar de aquí. Tengo sólo un par de minutos para despedirme.

Durante un segundo la cara de Dean fue de estupefacción, pero luego la cambió por una amplia sonrisa.

— Hey, ¿y qué haces que no estás contento? ¡Eres libre, Cas!

Castiel quiso echarse a llorar y no pudo evitar que se le nublaran los ojos con las lágrimas. Dean comprendía qué le pasaba sin necesidad de que le dijera nada. Lo volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos y le mesó los cabellos.

— Sólo te queda un minuto —la voz de Lucifer sonó tras ellos para recordarle que no tenía todo el día.

Castiel reaccionó a sus palabras. Se echó hacia atrás sin deshacerse del abrazo de Dean y lo miró a los ojos.

— No voy a dejarte aquí, Dean. Voy a ayudarte.

Dean no quiso decir nada. Quedaban pocas semanas para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y sabía que una vez que eso pasase, estaba perdido. No respondió nada porque no quería transmitirle que él ya se había dado por vencido con eso. Entonces las siguientes palabras de Castiel lo dejaron muy asombrado.

— Dime dónde puedo encontrarle, Dean. Voy a asegurarme de que esté bien.

No hacía falta decir su nombre pues Dean sabía de sobra que estaba hablando de su hermano. Sólo le había hablado de Sammy una vez, en una conversación muy intensa y profunda donde había desnudado su alma mientras hablaba, pero Castiel no se había olvidado de él.

— ¿Recuerdas el sitio donde pasó todo? —lo miró a los ojos diciéndole así más que con las palabras. Tras ver que Cas asentía, Dean siguió hablando—. Detrás hay un sendero que termina en un enorme árbol muy antiguo. Ten, coloca esto en una de las ramas y espera un par de días —Dean se quitó el colgante que solía llevar con él y se lo tendió—. Cuando vea esto sabrá que soy yo.

Castiel miró el colgante. Dean siempre lo llevaba colgado y, aunque le causaba mucha curiosidad, nunca le había preguntado qué era o quién se lo había regalado.

— Eso haré —Castiel se guardó el objeto en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo miró—. Ten la mente ocupada, Dean. Y no te rindas; voy a volver a por ti.

Dean asintió.

— Vamos —Lucifer ya había esperado suficiente. Echó a andar esperando que el joven lo siguiera.

— Hasta pronto, Dean.

A Dean le hubiera gustado responderle igual, pero no lo tenía tan claro. Se limitó entonces a sonreírle para que Cas viera que estaba bien, aunque por dentro su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos.

Cuando Castiel y Lucifer llevaban unos buenos pasos caminados, Dean se acordó de la nota que llevaba en el bolsillo y que había escrito apenas un rato atrás. En un principio no sabía cuándo se la iba a dar porque le daba vergüenza, pero ahora ya no tenía otra opción.

— ¡Cas! —lo llamó y empezó a correr hacia él.

Castiel se dio la vuelta y vió cómo Dean venía corriendo hacia ellos.

— Esto es para ti —le tendió el papel doblado en cuatro partes—. No tenía pensado dártelo aún, de hecho no está terminado, pero...

_Pero te vas, y ya no me queda otra. Si hubiera sabido que te ibas, que me ibas a dejar solo, te habría escrito otras palabras. Unas donde dijeran lo feliz que me he sentido este tiempo que has estado a mi lado. Unas que reflejaran lo que siento por ti. Unas que demostraran mi_ _eterno amor_ _. Pero te vas, y ya no hay tiempo para nada más._

Castiel se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y lo miró. Dean puso su enorme mano en la mejilla de Cas y se miraron, ambos perdidos en la pupila del otro. Se podían haber quedado así toda la vida, pero la firme orden de Lucifer de marcharse les hizo romper ese momento.

 

Dean se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Castiel, quizás, para siempre. Ahora... ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? Siempre había sido un tipo duro, había sobrevivido a mil batallas, a una guerra continua en su vida, pero después de que Cas pasara por ella, había dejado tal agujero tras de sí que no tenía claro que alguna vez pudiera rellenarlo para poder seguir adelante. Ausente de todo, volvió a clase antes de que lo amonestaran por estar demasiado tiempo fuera de su taller. Ya nada iba a ser igual. Nada.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 

 

Castiel se sintió extraño vistiendo sus ropas otra vez. No había pasado mucho tiempo allí dentro, pero el suficiente para haberse adaptado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó esa famosa chocolatina que le había metido en tantos problemas.

— ¿Vamos? —la suave voz de su hermano y esa cálida mano colocada en el centro de su espalda lo empujaron con suavidad para salir del correccional. Fuera, el coche de su hermano los estaba esperando.

Gabe condujo en silencio. Ni siquiera pusieron música. Cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Por supuesto que Cas necesitaba saber la verdad, pero necesitaba ese silencio para él mismo mientras se alejaba de Dean. Su hermano parecía saberlo y por eso se limitó a conducir. Ya le daría explicaciones más tarde.

 

 

Ya había caído la noche cuando llegaron a un hotel. No era gran cosa, pero estaba limpio y tenía servicio de habitaciones.

— ¿Qué te pido para cenar? —Gabe agarró el teléfono mientras miraba la carta de arriba abajo.

— No tengo hambre —respondió. Aquella habitación era un paraíso comparada con su celda, sin embargo se le quedaba pequeña, triste y opaca sin la presencia de Dean en ella.

— Debes comer algo, Cassie.

— No me llames así, por favor —se sentó en el borde de la cama y se miró los pies—. Pide lo que quieras.

Gabriel asintió. Habló con la chica de recepción y pidió lo que más le llamó la atención del menú. Luego cogió una silla y se sentó frente a su hermano.

— Supongo que quieres saber cómo que estás fuera.

— Sí —respiró hondo preparándose para la historia—. ¿Ha sido papá?

— No —fue sincero porque no tenía sentido mentirle ni dar más rodeos de lo necesario—. He sido yo.

Castiel levantó las cejas. Guardó silencio esperando oír lo que Gabriel tenía que decirle.

— Desde que entraste en la cárcel he estado comiéndole la oreja a papá para que te sacara, pero ese hijo de puta no... no quiere. Un día llegue enfadado a casa y le dije que, o te sacaba, o se quedaba sin otro de sus hijos. Ese bastardo levantó la cabeza, me miró fijamente, y me dijo que si era así, que tenía una hora para recoger mis cosas.

— No, Gabriel. No debiste de haberlo hecho.

Gabe se encogió de hombros. Todo había sido mucho más violento y desagradable a como se lo había contado. No quería que Cas se preocupara más de lo necesario, pero su padre había sido muy cruel, diciéndole el fracaso de hijo que había sido y lo decepcionado que estaba con él.

— No podía aguantar más, hermanito —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos tras haberlo recordado todo—. Me he pasado toda mi vida dando tumbos, intentando encontrar un lugar para mí, intentando agradarle, sintiéndome una mierda porque todo lo que hacía le decepcionaba. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que el fallo no estaba en mí sino en él.

Castiel asintió porque la historia de su vida había sido igual que la suya.

— ¿Cómo me has sacado entonces?

— Ha sido Michael.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Puso los ojos como platos mirándole.

— ¿Michael? ¿Nuestro hermano?

Gabe sonrió por la reacción de Castiel.

— El mismo. El señor abogado —le guiñó un ojo—. Y sin pisar América. Por lo que sé, está en Asia inaugurando un nuevo bufé que ha abierto allí.

Castiel seguía sin comprender nada. Michael y él nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. De hecho no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hablado. Gabriel decidió explicárselo todo desde el principio.

— Cuando papá me echó, lo primero que hice fue sacar del banco el dinero que es mío. Soy mayor de edad así que recogí mis cosas y me fui —Hizo una pausa intentando aclarar las ideas—. Entonces no sé muy bien por qué, varios días más tarde de haberme ido, Michael me llamó y me preguntó si era verdad lo que había hecho. Le conté que quería sacarte de la cárcel, que papá se puso frenético y acabó echándome.

— Siento que todo eso haya pasado por mi culpa, Gabe.

— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño al mirarle—. Ese cabrón lleva años intentando quitarme del medio. Le molestaba, ¿sabes? Me ha mandado a hacer mil cursos a mil sitios distintos, todo con tal de tenerme lejos.

Castiel asintió porque con él había estado haciendo lo mismo. Gabriel continuó con su historia.

— Bueno, el caso es que Michael no sabía que estabas en la cárcel. Se lo conté todo, le expliqué cómo habían sido los hechos y me dijo que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas estarías fuera. Y así ha sido.

— ¿Ha pagado mi fianza?

— No. Según he escuchado al director del correccional hablando por teléfono mientras tú ibas a por tus cosas, Michael solicitó sin demora una revisión de tu caso. Normalmente eso lleva varias semanas, pero se acogió a no sé qué y a no sé quién, revisaron tu caso, se dieron cuenta de que todo había sido un sin sentido, y nada... aquí estás.

— Sí —fue una afirmación a medias porque parte de él se había quedado allí dentro.

— No pareces muy contento.

No quería contarle a nadie quién era Dean y todo lo que había vivido allí dentro, pero se lo debía a Gabe, así que comenzó a explicarle casi todo, guardándose los momentos íntimos para él. Su hermano lo escuchaba atentamente, haciéndole preguntas cuando no entendía alguna cosa. Al finalizar, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó mientras estrechaba las manos con las suyas.

— Ayudaremos a Dean y buscaremos a su hermano —lo intentó tranquilizar.

— ¿De verdad? —Castiel tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Habían sido demasiadas emociones muy intensas y no tenía otra manera de sacarlas fuera de él.

— Claro, pero hay que cenar algo primero —señaló al carrito que un rato atrás había dejado en la habitación una camarera de piso pero ellos no le habían hecho caso porque estaban en medio de la historia de Castiel—. Mañana a primera hora iremos donde Dean ha dicho que dejes el colgante y esperaremos unos días.

— Gracias, Gabe.

— Tenemos que ayudarnos en lo que podamos, y si ese Dean te ha salvado la vida, ahora es nuestro turno devolverle el favor.

 

 

 

Castiel cenó poco y mal, pero es que no le entraba nada en el cuerpo. Se dio una ducha y se relajó sobre la cama. Su hermano, en la cama de al lado, había puesto un programa algo cutre de la MTV, pero a los cinco minutos ya estaba dormido, así que apagó la tele, la lámpara, y se quedó a oscuras mirando el techo de la habitación. Se preguntó cómo estaría Dean esa noche solo en la celda. Ojalá pudiera estar con él. Echaba de menos su voz, su sonrisa, sus abrazos, y la manera en que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que parecía un suceso mucho más lejano. Aún sentía su peso sobre él, sus caricias, sus besos. Incluso su trasero seguía ligeramente sensible. No era justo que siguiera allí dentro, no lo era. Dean era un buen chico que había acabado allí por un error. Si lo conocieran de verdad se darían cuenta del fallo tan horrible que habían cometido. Entonces se acordó de la nota que la había dado justo antes de irse. Se le había olvidado abrirla. Encontró sus pantalones en la oscuridad, la sacó del bolsillo y caminó hacia el baño. Una vez allí y tras haber cerrado la puerta, encendió la luz y desplegó los dobleces del folio. Entonces leyó.

 

Envuelto, tan consumido por  
Todo este dolor  
Si me preguntas, no  
Sé por dónde comenzar  
  
Amargura, amor, confusión  
Caminos que no llevan a ninguna parte  
Sé que hay algún lugar mejor  
Porque tú siempre me llevas ahí.  
  
Llegué a ti con una esperanza rota  
Me diste más que una mano que coger  
Me atrapaste antes de que tocara el suelo  
Me dices que estoy bien, soy tuyo ahora  
  
¿Tomarías el volante  
Si pierdo el control?  
¿Si me tumbo aquí  
Me llevarías a casa?  
  
¿Podrías cuidar  
De un alma rota?  
¿Me tomarás ahora?  
¿Me llevarás a casa?  
  
  
Puse un arma contra mi cabeza  
Conté 1, 2, 3  
Si esto me ayuda a escapar entonces esto es  
Lo que necesito  
  
Cada minuto se hace más fácil  
Mientras más me hablas  
Tú racionalizas mis pensamientos más oscuros  
Sí, tú, los liberas  
  
Dices que el espacio pondrá las cosas mejor  
Y que el tiempo lo hará sanar  
No durará para siempre  
Y que pronto no sentiré  
Que me persiguen y que caigo sin remedio  
  
¿Podrías cuidar  
De un alma rota?  
¿Me tomarás ahora?  
¿Me llevarías a Casa, Cas?

¿Formarías un hogar conmigo?

 

 

Conforme había ido leyendo no había podido contener las lágrimas y éstas habían ido deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta inundarle los ojos y mojarle la cara por completo. Salió en silencio a la habitación y buscó su teléfono móvil. Luego volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño mientras sorbía por la nariz. Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente un teléfono que no recordaba haber usado en la vida, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Cuando lo encontró, marcó sin pensar en la hora que era o la hora que podía ser donde se encontraba la otra persona. Tras oír el aviso del buzón de voz, dejó su mensaje.

 

 

— ¿Michael? Soy yo, Castiel —se enjuagó las mejillas y tragó el inmenso nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Quería agradecerte que me hayas sacado de allí —hipó—. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que saques a Dean Winchester de allí. Es un buen chico que ha sido encerrado por error. Él... —varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Él me salvó la vida allí dentro. Por favor, Michael, te lo suplico —comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse—. Encontraré la forma de pagarte, pero ayúdame por favor. Ayúdame a salvar a Dean.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Cas estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo del baño hecho una pequeña bolita, encogido sobre sí mismo. Aún estando fuera lo necesitaba en su vida porque Dean se había convertido en todo su universo.

 

 

 

Dean regresó por la noche a su celda y la encontró vacío. Normalmente llegaba con Cas, los dos juntos. Se cambiaban de ropa, se lavaban los dientes, y se acostaban en la misma cama.

La celda estaba tan cual, como si Castiel fuera a entrar de un momento a otro y le fuera a preguntar alguna de sus eternas preguntas. Incluso seguía oliendo a él.

Como si fuera a cámara lenta, Dean se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama. Todo en silencio, con la cabeza agachada y el semblante serio.

Se metió en la cama incluso antes de que sonara timbre y se apagara la luz. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Aún no había asimilado que Cas ya no estaba y que, muy posiblemente, metieran a cualquier otro chico en su lugar. Él siempre había sido un tío amigable. No le costaba hacer amigos, y un nuevo compañero de celda siempre era bien recibido, pero ahora, tras Castiel, sabía que nadie podría llenar el gran vacío que el joven había dejado al irse.

La luz se apagó sin darse cuenta, tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos. Entonces los recuerdos, la voz de Castiel, su olor, todo se hizo más intenso, como si la celda también supiera que no iba a volver nunca más.

La almohada olía a él, el resto de la cama olía a ellos, las sábanas habían sido testigo de ese momento único que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Si hubiera sabido que Castiel iba a marcharse al día siguiente, se habría pasado toda la noche haciéndole el amor, besándole, acurrucándole entre sus brazos. Ahora ya era tarde.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era muy posible de que no volvería a verle más, el mundo se le cayó encima. El joven le había dicho antes de irse que lo ayudaría, pero él sabía que nada se podía hacer. Encima el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Apenas quedaban dos semanas para que fuera su cumpleaños, y en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad...

Abrumado por su futuro incierto, la soledad, y la pérdida de Castiel, Dean hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar su llanto y que nadie lo escuchara. Ni siquiera él. No soportaba sentirse débil, pero todo eso lo estaba superando. Hundido, se consoló en su llanto. Ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para nada más.

 

 

_(Nota de la autora1: Parte de las palabras de Dean son de la canción que da título a este fanfic “Take me home” de Jess Glynne. Pinchando en el link del título podéis escucharla. Os la recomiendo)_

_(Nota de la autora2: Sé que este capítulo es más corto.Quería dejarlo así. No me odiéis por ello ^^)_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 

 

 

— ¿Y sabes cómo es ese Sam Winchester? —Gabriel había puesto el GPS del coche después de que Cas le dijera el lugar.

— No. Sólo sé que es más joven que Dean. No sé nada más.

— ¿Y cómo es Dean?

Castiel se quedó un rato mirando por la ventanilla intentando describirle de una manera casual sin que se le notara demasiado que estaba colado por él. No sabía si Gabe conocía el hecho de que era gay. Había sido demasiada información en menos de veinticuatro horas, así que dejaría ese dato para más adelante.

— Es un poco más alto que yo, fuerte, castaño claro, ojos verdes. Le gustan los coches antiguos y los grupos de rock de los ochenta.

— Parece todo un personaje.

— Lo es —respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

— Bueno, esperemos que su hermano no nos complique mucho la existencia.

 

 

 

El sendero donde estaba el árbol que Dean le había indicado parecía más bien un camino de cabras que un sendero. Gabriel tuvo que ir en primera todo el rato y a velocidad de tortuga para no pillar ningún bache ni ninguna piedra del camino que pudiera destrozar los bajos del coche. El camino se les hizo eterno, pero cuando al fin llegaron, Cas se quedó mirando el árbol. Parecía una sequoia pero algo más robusta. Ese árbol parecía tener mil años de antigüedad, quizás algunos más.

Castiel rodeó ese trozo vivo de historia, mirándolo atentamente, analizando dónde podría dejar el colgante que Dean le había dado. Tras meditarlo un poco, alcanzó un pequeño orificio que estaba a su altura y metió el colgante.

— ¿Y ahora? —Gabe apareció por detrás para ver qué hacía su hermano.

— Ahora nos vamos. Volveremos en un par de días.

Gabriel no pudo evitar levantar las cejas por el asombro.

— ¿Acaso ese tal Sam Winchester es un duende que se aparece de entre los árboles cuando le dejas una ofrenda? —siguió hablando tras Castiel cuando su hermano puso rumbo al coche—. Hay una leyenda irlandesa... argh, cómo era.

— La leyenda de Leprechaun —Cas no se giró para responderle—. La conozco, y no tiene nada que ver con esto. El colgante de Dean de es una señal para su hermano de que puede fiarse de nosotros. Sólo eso.

— ¿Y cuándo aparecerá?

Por primera vez durante toda la conversación Castiel lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé.

 

 

 

Durante varios días estuvieron visitando el lugar, quedándose un rato por si veían a Sam llegar, pero nunca pasaba nada. El colgante seguía en su sitio y en la misma posición en que él lo dejó. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrían que esperar?

— Cas —Gabriel estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, al lado de su hermano, con el motor apagado y dejado de caer con pereza sobre el respaldo—. Quizás deberíamos de haber comprobado que ese chico no esté en algún orfanato, un centro para menores o algo.

Castiel fue a darle la razón cuando de pronto un muchacho apareció de entre unos matorrales al lado del árbol y se situó frente al capó. Era alto, muy delgado, con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos muy expresivos.

Despacio, para no asustar al chaval, Castiel abrió la puerta del coche y la cerró tras él quedándose a unos pocos metros de él.

— ¿Eres Sam Winchester?

El joven no respondió pero siguió mirándole. Al cabo de un par de minutos preguntó él.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Soy Castiel Novak y éste es mi hermano Gabriel. Vengo en nombre de Dean. Él me dio el colgante para poder dar contigo.

Al oír hablar de su hermano, la cara del joven cambió totalmente de expresión.

— ¿Está bien Dean?

— Sí. Está bien, y quiere que te vengas conmigo.

El chico aún parecía un poco reticente.

— ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

Cabezón y desconfiado como Dean. Se notaba que eran hermanos.

— Porque tu hermano no se habría quitado el colgante que te regaló ni loco —comenzó a decirle algunas cosas que el mismo Dean le había contado cuando estaban tumbados en su cama justo antes de dormirse—. Sé que se lo regalaste unas navidades y que fue el único regalo que no has robado. Lo pagaste con tu propio dinero.

Los ojos de Sam brillaron por la historia porque era verdad. Su hermano no era de los que iban contando su vida a nadie. Si ese tal Castiel tenía tanta información, era por algo. Acabó asintiendo, dando así a entender que le creía.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros a nuestro hotel? Tenemos mucho que hablar.

La primera regla que Dean le había enseñado era que jamás se fiara de desconocidos, y muchísimo menos que fuera a hoteles con ellos, pero ésta vez era distinto; Cas y su hermano venían en su nombre, y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Sam asintió, pasó por su lado y se sentó en los asientos traseros.

 

 

 

Ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto al hotel. Gabriel había puesto una emisora de música suave de fondo para paliar el silencio reinante. Una vez allí, Gabe anunció que iría a comprar unas pizzas para la cena. Era una excusa, porque aún faltaba un rato, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa para dejarles a solas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse, pero entendía que el joven se fiara sólo de la persona que su hermano había enviado. Posiblemente a él le habría pasado igual. Cogió las llaves del coche, la cartera, y se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

— ¿De qué conoces a Dean? —Sam se había sentado en el lateral de una de las camas y Castiel hizo lo mismo en la de enfrente.

— He estado en el mismo correccional que él. Éramos compañeros de celda.

— ¿Cómo está Dean?

— Bien. Es muy fuerte, ya le conoces.

— Sí —Sam no parecía tan seguro de eso —, siempre se ha hecho el duro, pero es más sensible de lo que aparenta.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa silenciosa asintiendo a ese dato.

— Tu hermano me salvó la vida allí dentro. Si no hubiera sido por él, yo... —no quiso continuar. No quería contarle esa parte a Sam, no porque no se fiara de él, sino porque no quería preocupar al muchacho más de lo necesario—. Yo lo habría pasado muy mal —concluyó—. Él me cuidó, me dio protección, y se aseguró de que siempre estuviera bien.

— Dean es así —Sam estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano—. Siempre dando su vida por los demás.

— Quiero sacarle de allí, Sam, pero necesito tu ayuda. Tú eres el que estaba allí con él. Vas a tener que testificar y ser muy fuerte para contarlo todo. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

Sam asintió dándole a entender que estaba con él. El chico, con sus apenas catorce años, había vivido más que cualquier joven de su edad. No le asustaba enfrentarse a quien fuera si con eso lograba sacar a su hermano del correccional. Durante todos esos meses había estado malviviendo por los alrededores de la zona, haciendo pequeños robos de comida para poder subsistir, vigilando el árbol por si algún día aparecía Dean, pidiendo dinero para poder comprarse algo caliente para comer. Había sido un año muy duro, ambos lo habían pasado mal, pero ahora había llegado el momento de ser fuerte, de luchar por la verdad y de recuperar todo lo que habían perdido.

— ¿Qué planes tienes? —Sam se veía muy ilusionado con la idea de tener a Dean de vuelta.

Castiel fue a responderle pero entonces el estómago del chico rugió con ferocidad, dando a entender que estaba famélico. El joven se sonrojó por algo que no había podido controlar. Castiel le sonrió para que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Qué tal si te das una ducha y mientras llamo a Gabe para que traiga ya las pizzas?

Sam asintió entusiasmado. Ducharse con agua caliente era un lujo que ya casi no recordaba, pero el sabor de la pizza pudo con él. No había probado nada más rico en toda su vida. El doble de queso, peperoni, bacon, carne y cebolla eran la combinación perfecta y él dio buena cuenta de ello comiéndose más de la mitad casi de una sentada. Luego, sin querer, se quedó dormido sobre una de las camas. Tampoco recordaba lo que era dormir tan cómodo y tan calentito. Estaba siguiendo la conversación de Castiel y Gabriel cuando los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele sin poder evitar mantenerlos abiertos.

— Se ha dormido en mi cama —Gabe miró al joven y luego a su hermano para saber qué iban a hacer ahora—. Mañana pedimos una supletoria o algo, porque no pienso dormir en el sofá.

— Dormiré yo —Castiel estaba contento por tener allí a Sam, y sabía que si Dean pudiera verles, estaría pletórico de felicidad.

— ¿Has hablado ya con Michael? —Gabriel había escuchado su plan. Su hermano, el abogado, era la única solución que tenían.

— Le he dejado un mensaje —uno bastante bochornoso donde lloraba a lágrima tendida, pero eso no se lo dijo a Gabe—. Aún no ha respondido. Esta mañana le escribí un email explicándole todo y si podía echarme una mano.

— Si no responde, podemos contratar a otro. Estará muy liado.

— No tengo dinero para pagar un abogado, Gabe —Castiel susurró para no despertar a Sam.

— Yo sí.

— Pero es tu dinero. Un buen abogado cuesta miles de dólares. No voy a gastarme tus ahorros cuando sé que es posible que tarde toda una vida en poder devolvértelos —si lo lograba algún día, porque su futuro aún era incierto.

— ¿Quieres sacar a Dean de allí o no? Piénsalo, Cas, porque por lo que me has contado, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

El mismo día que Dean cumplió dieciocho años fue llamado por la Audiencia Nacional, concretamente en el juzgado central de menores, para dictaminar finalmente su caso. Iluso él había pensado que tardarían algo más, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? No había tenido suerte en toda su vida. ¿Por qué iba a empezar ahora?

Caín, el director del centro estaba allí, testificando a su favor, alegando su buen comportamiento y su disciplina en los talleres.

El abogado en contra venía fuerte. No era uno de oficio como el que le habían puesto a él. Los familiares del hombre fallecido lo había preparado todo bien y habían llegado con fuerza. Habían dado su versión de la historia, la mayoría inventada, pero como el único que sabía la verdad allí era Dean y no podía alegar nada... estaba completamente atado de pies y manos. Tal y como se estaban presentando las acusaciones, parecía bastante claro que iba a ir derecho a la cárcel.

La familia lo miraba con mala cara, como si fuera un asesino en serie, cuando él lo único que había hecho era salvar a su hermano de un borracho pederasta, pero eso no podía decirlo. Cada vez que le preguntaban por Sam, él decía que no sabía donde estaba. Y en gran parte era verdad. Sammy podría estar ahora mismo en cualquier parte. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa? Había creído a Castiel cuando le había dicho que iba a sacarlo de allí, pero tenía que ser realista. ¿Cómo iba a logarlo si lo tenía todo en contra?

 

La sentencia no saldría el mismo día porque el juicio se había celebrado demasiado tarde. Al ser viernes tendría que esperar hasta el lunes. Posiblemente ese fuera el último fin de semana que pasaría en el correccional. A partir del lunes iría a parar a la primera cárcel que encontraran, sin tener en cuenta nada más, sin darle otra oportunidad y sin saber lo que había pasado en realidad.

No le dijo nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ash. Quería estar tranquilo y relajado. Quería afrontar su nuevo destino con la mayor entereza posible.

Sonaba un poco absurdo, pero lo que más pena le daba era dejar esa celda. Para él, ese sitio se había convertido en su habitación, donde había conocido a Castiel, donde habían vivido tantas cosas íntimas y personales, donde el destino de ambos se había entrelazado y juntado para siempre. Al menos así lo sentía él.

 

 

 

El lunes a primera hora dos guardias que no eran del correccional vinieron a buscarle, lo ataron de pies y manos como si fuera un terrorista y lo llevaron de nuevo para seguir con el juicio.

Apenas había pasado treinta minutos cuando parecía estar todo resuelto en favor del hombre asesinado. Sus familiares habían pedido la pena máxima para Dean y una compensación por los daños psicológicos causados por la forma tan atroz que había tenido el dueño del motel al morir. Dean se preguntó quién miraba las pruebas, quién habría hecho la autopsia de ese hombre. Se había caído y se había dado un mal golpe. Fin de la historia. ¿De donde diablos sacaban lo de muerte atroz? A pesar de todas las barbaridades que estaba escuchando, en la primera sentencia que se celebró para llevarle al correccional, Dean había aprendido que, cuanto más se quejara, más cosas iba a tener en contra. Así que ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida, los hombros hundidos e intentando aceptar que su destino estaba vendido.

— Por lo tanto —la voz ronca del juez le hizo centrar la atención en él para escuchar la sentencia—, este juzgado declara a Dean Winchester, culpable. Hoy mismo dejará el centro para menores, puesto que ya es mayor de edad y será enviado a la cárcel del condado. Su pena será de veinte años a partir de este momento.

Dean cerró los ojos negándose a escuchar más. Veinte años era demasiado tiempo. Cuando fuera a salir de la cárcel, tendría casi cuarenta. La mayor parte de su vida ya se le habría ido, su juventud, eso si no moría antes allí dentro. Apretó los labios intentando controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos a toda costa. No volvería a ver a su hermano, ni a Cas. Jamás volvería a ser libre.

— Así pues, por el poder que otorga el tribunal de... —el juez se quedó callado cuando la puerta de la sala, que estaba colocado justo frente a él se abrió, mostrando a una persona que se quedó callada pero sonriente aguantando la puerta. El juez intentó seguir sin éxito—... el tribunal de...

El recién llegado consideró que era el momento oportuno para hacerse notar. Caminó despacio, con lentitud por la sala entre los asistentes al juicio y llegó hasta el juez. Se lo quedó mirando sin abandonar la sonrisa en ningún momento. Había llegado la hora del espectáculo.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 12**

 

 

 

— Impugno este juicio, señoría.

El juez se había quedado callado porque conocía perfectamente a ese hombre. El abogado de la defensa se había levantado y había caminado hacia él.

— ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

— Hola a ti también —caminó hacia donde estaba Dean y su abogado de oficio y le hizo una mueca con la cabeza al hombre para que recogiera sus cosas y se marchara. Cuando la mesa estuvo despejada, colocó su maletín sobre la impoluta superficie de madera y se dirigió a Dean para tenderle la mano—. Me llamo Michael y soy tu nuevo abogado.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba maravillado con Sam. Ese joven era muy inteligente y estaba muy centrado para la edad que tenía. El menor de los Winchester había sobrevivido esos meses solo sin problemas. No lo había pasado bien, pero podría haber sido peor. Le había contado cómo había sobrevivido y dónde había estado durmiendo, todo aprendido de Dean. Para él, su hermano mayor era su héroe, su ídolo, y que Cas y Gabe hubieran venido para salvarle hacía que ya confiara en ellos de lleno. Sólo llevaba dos días con ellos, sábado y domingo, pero se sentía cómodo y bien. Había comido, se había podido duchar y había dormido en una cama con una manta. Era lo básico que tenían las personas para vivir, pero él hacía mucho que no tenía nada de eso. Ese fin de semana unido a la promesa de salvar a Dean, hizo que Sam estuviera pletórico de felicidad.

— ¿Y tú por qué estabas en el correccional? —Sam estaba sentado en un lateral de la cama frente a Castiel, que estaba sentado en la de enfrente ordenando unos papeles.

— Me acusaron de algo que no hice y me metieron allí sin más, mi padre renegó de mí y ahora mismo estoy con una mano delante y otra detrás —levantó la cabeza para mirarle e infundirle algo de confianza. No quería que el chico se sintiera inseguro otra vez—. Pero vamos a sacar a Dean de allí. Ya estamos trabajando en ello.

— Dean siempre ha cuidado de mí.

Castiel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

— Lo sé. Él me ha hablado de ti.

— ¿Sí? —Sam levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

— Sí. Está muy orgulloso de ti.

Sam guardó silencio porque se había emocionado. Dean no sólo era su hermano mayor, era su ejemplo a seguir, su padre, su todo. Tenían que sacarle de ese sitio.

— Cas... —lo llamó bajando mucho la voz hasta casi un susurro—. ¿Y si no logramos sacarle? ¿Y si se queda allí durante muchos años?

— Eso no va a pasar —se estiró hacia delante y le estrechó la mano entre la suya para infundirle valor—. Confía en mí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gabriel entró como un torbellino.

— ¿Dónde cojones tienes metido el teléfono? ¡Llevo horas llamándote!

Castiel buscó entre las sábanas y agarró el aparato.

— Se me ha quedado sin batería y no me he dado cuenta. Lo siento —vio que su hermano venía jadeando y exaltado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Esta mañana he ido a buscar los papeles en los juzgados tal y como quedamos y allí —hizo una pausa para tomar aire—... allí se estaba celebrando el juicio de Dean.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Castiel se levantó como un muelle de la cama—. No... no puede ser. Es muy pronto —se giró hacia Sam para mirarle—. ¿Ya ha sido el cumpleaños de Dean?

El rostro de Sam estaba pálido.

— Sí. El Viernes.

Castiel maldijo por lo bajo. Se puso la chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta. Gabriel y Sam lo seguían de cerca. No podía creer que tuvieran tan mala suerte.

 

 

 

Condujo Gabriel. Lo hizo a velocidad vertiginosa. Durante el trayecto les había contado lo poco que sabía porque no había podido oír más. La cosa no pintaba bien. El abogado de los demandantes era fuerte y el de Dean uno de oficio que parecía haberse quedado a medias en la carrera.

Cuando llegaron, Gabriel no se molestó en aparcar bien y salieron todos corriendo hacia el austero edificio. Una vez dentro Gabe los guió hasta la sala que era. La puerta estaba cerrada aunque no estaba custodiada por ningún guardia. ¿Y si ya habían terminado y Dean había sido llevado a la cárcel?

Con el corazón a mil, Castiel empujó la puerta sin saber qué se iba a encontrar al otro lado.

 

 

 

— Esto es absurdo, señoría —el abogado defensor hablaba bajito junto al juez y al recién llegado—. Este juicio ya tiene sentencia. No veo la necesidad de repetirlo todo otra vez cuando está más que claro.

Michael, con esos increíbles ojos azules y su mandíbula cuadrada, miró con pena al otro abogado. Luego se volvió hacia el juez.

— Si me lo permite, su señoría, traigo pruebas más que suficientes para demostrar que mi defendido, Dean Winchester, ha sido falsamente acusado, y que, además, se está intentando cometer una estafa en esta sala —miró de reojo a su colega cuando vio que se ponía tenso—. Lo fácil sería callarnos a todos la boca y tirar para delante porque total, el joven Winchester no me va a pagar y mi tiempo vale mucho dinero, pero, por otro lado, por algo a esto se le llama justicia, ¿no? Para evitar que los malos se salgan con la suya y ayudar a los más desfavorecidos para que prevalezca el bien. Eso fue lo que me enseñaron en primero de carrera, pero claro, luego ya uno se pierde entre tantos temas, tantos chanchullos, tantas triquiñuelas de lo que es la ética profesional.

El otro abogado bufó.

— Los abogados no tenemos ética profesional, sino nos habríamos dedicado a otra cosa.

Michael le devolvió la mirada.

— Que tú seas el abogado del diablo no quiere decir que todos lo seamos.

— Ja, eso lo dice Michael Novak, señoras y señores.

— Caballeros —el juez estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Vamos a escuchar las pruebas que el señor Novak trae. No voy a meter a un joven toda su vida en a cárcel si no hay pruebas contundentes de que realmente es culpable.

Michael le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora al otro abogado. Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de Dean. Luego abrió su maletín.

— Tranquilo, no vas a ir a la cárcel.

Dean no estaba tan tranquilo. No podía estarlo. ¿Ese tío quién era? ¿Era tan bueno como aparentaba?

Michael sacó un tocho de papeles, se acercó al otro abogado, al jurado y luego al juez, y les tendió una copia a cada uno.

— Comencemos —sonrió. Sabía que tenía mucho poder como abogado, no porque era jodidamente bueno, sino porque era escandalosamente atractivo. Ya había visto a varias mujeres del jurado babear, literalmente, por él. No era lo más ético, pero también contaba. Si ellas quería votar con su entrepierna, él no iba a decir que no. Allí todo valía si era para ganar. El discurso que había soltado antes de la ética profesional había sido muy inspirador. Hasta se lo había creído. Bueno, no, pero eso era también parte de su trabajo—. Creo que vamos a hablar primero del fallecido, el señor Ronald y de sus antecedentes penales y acusaciones de pederastia.

— ¡Protesto! —el otro abogado se levantó de un salto. Michael le contestó sin perder la calma.

— Protesta todo lo que quieras, querido, pero ahora vas a escuchar lo que ese cabrón ha hecho a lo largo de su vida y por qué su familia lo defiende a pesar de saber lo hijo de puta que era.

El tono de Michael había cambiado y se había transformado en una voz seria, penetrante y directa. Había llegado el momento de contar toda la verdad y echarle también algo de cuento.

Dean estaba asombrado. No podía dar crédito al giro que había dado todo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quién era ese tal Michael? ¿Lo habría contratado Cas? Si era así... ¿por qué no estaba entonces allí con él? Tenía un millón de preguntas y los nervios le estaba taladrando el estómago. Ojalá toda esa incertidumbre acabara dándole la razón y librándose de la cárcel.

 

 

 

Michael había escuchado el mensaje de su hermano. También había leído su email contándoselo todo.

Cuando Castiel entró en el correccional, él estaba en Asia. Llevaba allí varios meses, pero se puso en contacto con su padre para ofrecerle su ayuda. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su mismísimo padre le dijo que Castiel, su propio hijo, estaba muerto para él. Discutió con él diciéndole que lo había vendido, que ni se había molestado en comprobar si su hijo era culpable o no, pero de nada sirvió su defensa para hacer reaccionar a su padre.

Durante ese tiempo Michael estuvo muy liado con su trabajo, pero encontró un hueco para putear a su padre, llevarse su parte del dinero y romper lazos con él para siempre.

Su padre y él nunca se habían llevado mal. Ambos eran seres muy ambiciosos, trabajadores incansables y dominantes por naturaleza, pero Michael tenía algo que su padre no; lealtad por la familia. Era cierto que no había sido el típico hermano mayor que enseñaba a sus hermanos más jóvenes a conducir y a decirle cosas bonitas a las chicas, pero sí que había velado por ellos sin que los demás lo supieran. Esa traición de su padre hacia Cas, un ser indefenso que jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, pudo con él. Cuando lo escuchó llorar por teléfono se puso manos a la obra. No quería admitirlo pero se había emocionado y, a pesar de estar a tope de trabajo, lo dejó todo aparcado unas semanas para ponerse a investigar el caso.

El email que le mandó Castiel le ayudó a ir más rápido y a recabar información en mucho menos tiempo. Podía haberle avisado de que ya estaba trabajando en ello, pero no podía evitarlo; lo suyo eran las entradas triunfales. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Sospechaba que dentro de él dormía una diva algo frustrada.

 

 

 

Michael sacó a la luz toda la historia de ese cabrón. No era tan buena persona como su abogado había intentando hacer ver. Mientras había estado vivo, ese hombre no fue trigo limpio. Incluso se vio involucrado muchos años atrás en un caso de pederastia a nivel comarcal. Fue un gran escándalo, pero logró librarse porque varios testigos tuvieron miedo a declarar en su contra. También había estado envuelto en un asunto de drogas y putas. Una joyita en toda regla. Sus familiares estaban tan interesados en que Dean fuera a la cárcel porque el seguro de ese hombre sino no cubriría nada de lo que tenía contratado, y era mucho dinero de lo que estaban hablando.

Cuando todo comenzó a torcerse, cayendo por su propio peso antes las pruebas de Michael, su familia cada vez tenía peor cara, sabiendo de ante mano que si perdían, no sólo no verían nada del dinero, sino que además tendrían que pagar de su propio dinero al abogado y el juicio. La avaricia había podido con ellos.

 

 

 

Jamás, ni en un millón de años, hubiera imaginado encontrarse allí dentro a su hermano Michael. Le había pedido ayuda, pero al ver que no respondía, no había querido insistirle más, así que se había puesto a buscar otro abogado como loco. Ahora no iba a ser necesario.

— Por favor, silencio —el juez mandó a callar cuando prácticamente toda la sala se volvió para mirar a los recién llegados.

Dean también se había vuelto y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo hacia Cas. Veía la cara de preocupación que traía y quiso ir a por él para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Entonces vio a Sam tras él. Lo había encontrado, Cas había dado con él. Completamente emocionado, volvió a sentarse en su sitio intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.

El juez esperó a que los recién llegados estuvieran sentados al final de la sala para seguir con el veredicto.

— Así y con todas, por el poder que me otorga este estado, declaro al acusado, inocente de todos los cargos. Deberá abandonar hoy mismo la prisión donde se encuentra recluido y que se le pague la cantidad que ha estimado oportuna su abogado por daños y prejuicios hacia su salud y su persona —el hombre dio con el mazo sobre la madera, recogió todos sus papeles y se fue escoltado por dos policías por la puerta de atrás.

La sala se llenó de voces, la gente se levantó para irse y la familia del fallecido intentó desapareció sin hacer ruido temiendo las advertencias de Michael de que si volvían a acusar a Dean de algo respecto a ese caso, él personalmente indagaría en la vida de todos ellos hasta encontrar algo para llevarlos a la cárcel.

Castiel esquivó el gentío y corrió hacia Dean, lanzándose en sus brazos y quedándose así unos segundos largos.

— Estás libre, estás libre, estás... —no pudo terminar porque Dean lo besó en los labios sin romper el abrazo. Alrededor de ellos, Michael se los quedó mirando con una ceja levantada pero sin decir nada, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, Castiel.

Cas se separó de Dean y miró a su hermano. Luego se abrazó a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Siempre te estaré agradecido por esto, Michael. Muchísimas gracias.

— Ha sido todo un placer —saludó a Gabe que se acercaba en ese momento con Sammy a su lado.

— ¡Dean! —el joven no pudo esperar más y se abrazó a su hermano. Dean lo estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza. Por encima del hombro de su hermano vio la cara sonriente y emocionada de Castiel y le sonrió—. Gracias por encontrarle, Cas.

Castiel no podía hablar. Estaba profundamente emocionado. Todo había terminado bien y no tenía palabras para decir en ese momento. No le salía la voz. Sólo quería sentarse en un rincón a llorar de felicidad. Ambos habían salido de la cárcel y habían encontrado a Sammy. No podía ser más feliz.


	13. Chapter 13

 

**CAPITULO 13**

 

 

 

Dean no se sorprendió al saber que ese hombre, por el que había ido a la cárcel acusado de una muerte injusta, era en realidad un deshecho humano. No sólo se había visto involucrado en asunto de menores, sino en alguna que otra estafa. Ahora todo eso había pasado y ese era el primer día del resto de su vida.

— Si te hubieran puesto un abogado que realmente hubiera acabado la carrera, posiblemente el final hubiera sido otro —Michael tenía un whisky en la mano. Estaba en el bar del hotel, sentados alrededor de una mesa, dejando las cosas claras—. No ha sido justo que estuvieras todos esos meses en la cárcel, Dean, por lo que he pedido una indemnización compensatoria por los daños causados a tu persona —alzó las cejas al ver que todos lo miraban asombrados—. He conseguido que duplicaran esa cantidad alegando que eras un menor cuando ocurrió. En menos de un mes podrás disponer de ello.

Dean se quedó sin respiración. La cantidad de la que estaba hablando Michael era enorme. Jamás había visto tanto dinero junto. Podía... podía comprar una casita para él y para Sam y pagar unos buenos estudios. Estaba tan feliz que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

— Para ti también tengo noticias, Cas —esperó a que el joven dejara de hablar con Gabe para seguir con lo que estaba diciendo—. Como ya sabes, aquí nuestro hermanito Gabriel ha roto con nuestro padre. Muy bien hecho, pequeñín —le guiñó un ojo—, y al ser mayor de edad ha podido disponer de una cantidad de dinero que todos recibimos al cumplir los dieciocho.

— Yo aún no tengo dieciocho —le recordó.

— Lo sé, pero como yo también he roto con papá, antes de irme he sacado tu dinero. Luego te hago un cheque o te lo ingreso si tienes una cuenta personal, como prefieras.

Castiel abrió la boca estupefacto.

— No quiero dinero de papá, Michael. No quiero tener nada que me pueda echar en cara.

— Bueno, posiblemente no lo sabes, pero el dinero del que te estoy hablando es la herencia que dejó mamá al morir. No tiene nada que ver con papá y él no puede negarse a que la recibas. Es cierto que aún eres menor de edad, pero como soy abogado, he arreglado un par de papeles y me he nombrado a mí mismo como tu tutor legal, pero vamos, que yo te doy tu dinero ya.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a Castiel, que se había quedado mudo por el asombro. Gabriel aprovechó para dirigirse a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo papá por haberte ido?

— Papá y yo ya llevábamos un tiempo separados, cada uno a nuestro aire. Jamás comprendí lo que le hizo a Cas y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, así que... Oh, por cierto. Nuestro hermano Baltazar os manda su apoyo desde Ibiza. Cualquier cosa, que contemos con él.

— Yo tenía pensado irme ahora de vacaciones para allá —Gabriel se repantingó más en su silla, como si estuviera muy cansado. Luego se volvió hacia Cas y Dean—. ¿Os venís? Unas vacaciones al sol os vendría bien.

Dean estaba asombrado por el giro tan inesperado que había dado todo en cuestión de horas. La vida parecía estar dándole una segunda oportunidad y él iba a aprovecharla.

— Creo que primero necesitamos un descanso y mañana te decimos algo —fue Cas el que respondió a su hermano. Luego se puso en pie y se estiró las perneras del pantalón—. Ha sido un día demasiado largo e intenso.

— Pues sí —Gabe también se levanto y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro a Sam—. Si os parece bien, Sammy y yo compartiremos esta noche la habitación. Tranquilo, cuidaré de él —le guiñó un ojo a Dean para asegurarle de que podía confiar en él.

El menor de los Winchester asintió con la cabeza. Había estado inusualmente callado. Estaba tan feliz que no le salían las palabras. No sólo tenía a su hermano de vuelta sino que, además, lo veía tan contento y relajado al lado de Castiel, que no podía parar de mirarles. Ambos desprendían un halo casi mágico.

— En ese caso me voy yo también —Michael apuró su copa y se levantó—. Un bufete lleno de chinos me espera —bromeó—. Cualquier problema que tengáis, no dudéis en avisarme.

Antes de que se marchara, Castiel se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. No recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, pero en ese momento necesitaba estrecharle junto a él y agradecerle de alguna manera todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Sin la ayuda de su hermano no habrían podido salvar a Dean de ninguna manera.

Michael esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó el abrazo participando él también. No quería emocionarse. Él era un tío duro, un abogado que hacía temblar a las personas más influyentes, no iba ahora a ablandarse por el tierno abrazo de su hermano menor.

— Bueno —tosió separándose al rato cuando el abrazo se hubo terminado—, estamos en contacto. Pasadlo bien, chicos, y aprovechad la nueva oportunidad que tenéis.

Ese último mensaje iba destinado mayormente a Dean, y el joven asintió, asegurándole que no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo.

 

 

 

Castiel reservó otra habitación para Dean y para él. La recepción del hotel a esa hora estaba despejada y apenas tardó un par de minutos. Cuando llegaron, Dean dejó las pocas cosas que había traído consigo sobre un banco que había a los pies de la cama y se duchó. Había sido un día largo, muy intenso y lleno de emociones. Esa ducha lo ayudaría a dejar atrás una parte de su vida y el olor del jabón tan asqueroso que usaban en el correccional.

Cas encendió la televisión y se tumbó en la cama. Era enorme, tamaño extra grande. En la celda, las literas eran muy estrechas, y las veces que habían dormido Dean y él juntos, habían estado como en una lata de sardinas. Ahora, en esa cama, podían dormir de mil posturas distintas y no rozarse en toda la noche.

 

Dean abrió la puerta del baño. Vestía una camiseta muy holgada y unos pantalones cortos deportivos algo dados de sí. Aún tenía el pelo humedecido y la cara colorada, posiblemente por los chorritos dirigibles de la ducha.

— ¿Sabías que esa ducha te da masajes y ajusta ella sola la presión? Es una pasada.

Castiel apagó la tele cuando Dean se tumbó a su lado y se giró hacia él para mirarle. A él no le sorprendía porque en casa de su padre había vivido rodeado de muchos lujos, pero entendía que todo eso fuera nuevo para Dean.

— ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso? —bromeó. Estaba tumbado cara a cara frente a él, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

— Bueno, nunca me has dado ningún masaje, así que no sé quién de los dos ganaría —le siguió la broma—. Cas —sólo necesitó decir su nombre para que le cambiara el tono de voz—. No sé... no sé cómo agradecerte que fueras a por Sammy y que me hayas sacado de aquel lugar. Yo...

— Shhhh —le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para hacerle callar—. Ya nos hemos agradecido todos la ayuda que nos hemos prestado. Ahora es el momento de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y me gustaría hacerte una proposición.

Dean lo miró sin pestañear porque estaba intrigado por sus palabras. ¿Qué proposición iba a hacerle?

— Soy todo oídos —respondió al fin cuando vio que Cas no continuaba hablando.

— Me gustaría formar un negocio contigo, Dean. Quiero que lo pensemos bien, que estudiemos y nos formemos para estar preparados, pero quiero que hagamos algo juntos, los dos.

Dean no se esperaba esas palabras. Aún no había planificado su vida, ni la de Sammy, pero eso que decía Cas le apetecía mucho.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado? —le preguntó con su calma acostumbrada. Conocía a Cas, sabía que le daba mil vueltas a todo, y sabía que si le había comentado algo así era porque ya tenía algo en mente.

— Un taller de coches —soltó—. Yo no sé gran cosa, pero sé que tú eres un gran mecánico y te apasiona todo ese mundo. Yo estudiaré para llevar los papeles del negocio. Si te gusta la idea, claro.

— Que si me gusta... —no pudo contenerse más y sonrió feliz mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para estrecharle entre sus brazos. Todo eso era un sueño. Tenía que serlo, porque él jamás había tenido tanta suerte.

Castiel lo besó. No podía contenerse más, y Dean lo correspondió de igual modo; ahondando en su boca y robándole el aliento. En pocos minutos se quitaron toda la ropa y rodaron por la cama de un lado a otro, con las piernas entrelazadas mientras se acariciaban por todas partes. Era la primera vez que podían ser ellos mismos con la luz encendida. Hasta ahora sólo había sido posible en la oscuridad de su celda, a media luz en las duchas y poco más. Ahora ahí estaban, con todas las luces encendidas que podía ofrecer esa habitación y ellos sin una gota de pudor en el cuerpo.

Ese fue un gran descubrimiento para Cas. Pensó que le daría mucho reparo, que tendría vergüenza al exponerse ante Dean, pero no fue así. Sólo vio amor y admiración en sus ojos y no necesitó nada más. Tumbado bajo su cuerpo, respondía a sus caricias de una manera deshinibida. Conocía a Dean, confiaba en él, y ahora la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad. Él desde luego iba a aprovecharla desde el primer segundo.

 

 

 

Dean, tumbado sobre ese cuerpo, le faltaban manos para tocarle y besarle. Recorría cada milímetro de su piel poseído por el olor de su cuerpo, por su sabor. Eran jóvenes, sí, pero ambos habían vivido demasiadas cosas que la mayoría de las personas no vivían en toda su vida. Sus experiencias, sus miedos, una mala jugada del destino... todo eso les había unido haciendo irrompible el lazo que se había estrechado entre ellos.

Preparar a Cas fue fácil porque su cuerpo lo estaba deseando. Respondía con facilidad al roce de sus dedos, al suave pasar de su lengua.

Las estrechas caderas de Castiel se arqueaban buscando más, minimizando al máximo la distancia que se formaba entre la lengua de Dean y su piel cuando el joven se apartaba para lamerse los labios. Estaba tumbado frente a él, con las piernas abiertas y algo flexionadas, expuesto en su totalidad sin pudor alguno. Dean, arrodillado a pocos milímetros de él, lamía sus zonas más íntimas. Le recorrió los testículos con la lengua, proporcionándoles un suave masaje cálido y excitante. Tampoco sin vergüenza alguna fue bajando algo más por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrada. La lamió lubricándole la sensible piel. Le separó con suavidad las nalgas para tener fácil acceso y fue de nuevo directo hacia él, ésta vez incursionando la puntita de la lengua incrementando así el placer.

Castiel jadeó en voz alta. Podía gemir cuanto quisiese sin temer que los descubrieran, como le pasaba en el correccional. Todo era distinto ahora y si alguien lo escuchaba, bueno... él no iba a avergonzarse de nada, y mucho menos después de ver a Dean entre sus piernas, con la cabeza hundida sobre su sexo, con la piel sudada y transpirada, jadeando, con los ojos verdes brillantes, observándole, con una mirada profunda y sincera en el rostro.

Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sintió el primer dígito deslizarse dentro de él. Necesitaba más lubricación y Dean, sabiéndolo, se chupó el dedo y lo volvió a deslizar en su trasero. Segundos más tarde un segundo dedo se abrió paso en él, dejándole totalmente extasiado y con el cuerpo temblando.

— Dean.

Al oír su nombre el joven levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Cas tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior. Lo veía retorcerse de placer bajo sus caricias, totalmente perdido en ese éxtasis de preámbulos que le estaba ofreciendo.

No pudo soportarlo más y tampoco había necesidad de alargar más el momento; se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acercó su necesitada erección a su entrada. La visión era maravillosa. Había soñado demasiadas veces con ese momento, con verlo y experimentarlo otra vez. Era una fantasía hecha realidad.

Guió su erección hacia el ano de Castiel y se masajeó un par de veces antes de presionar con la punta los sensibles pliegues. Estos cedieron con pereza, dejándole entrar muy poquito a poco. La sensación era la misma que la de estar en la gloria. El deleite parecía ir en aumento conforme iba deslizándose un poco más dentro de él. Lo agarró por la cara interna de los muslos y agitó las caderas despacio, probando hasta donde podía llegar. Luego ya no pudo parar; sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a salir y a entrar en él aumentando el ritmo, respirando pesadamente por la nariz mientras se controlaba intentando no correrse de un momento a otro.

Castiel abrió los ojos para no perderse semejante espectáculo. Dean había tenido paciencia con él, lo había preparado hasta estar completamente listo. Ahora, sintiéndole cómo lo llenaba cada vez más, preparó su cuerpo para dejarse llevar sin importarle nada más.

Dean sudaba por cada poro de su piel. De rodillas, anclado sobre la cama, salía y entraba sacando la erección prácticamente por completo para volver a meterla segundos más tarde de una sola embestida. Haciendo eso se aseguraba que los músculos del trasero de Cas trabajasen, contrayéndose y dilatándose a su paso. Él lo sentía a su alrededor, envolviéndole con firmeza, apretándole en algunos casos. En esos momentos aguantaba la respiración para controlarse y no dejarse ir tal y como su cuerpo le pedía.

— Dean. Quiero ponerme encima de ti.

La petición provocó que dejara de moverse al instante y lo mirara. Le complacía mucho que Cas quisiera probar posturas distintas con él y no tuviera reparos en pedírselas. En su corta vida había visto, leído y escuchado muchas cosas, pero aún no las había experimentado todas. Sospechaba que con Castiel poco a poco iban a hacerlo realidad.

— Claro —salió de él con cuidado y se tumbó sobre la cama, boca arriba y con su erección sonrosada y brillante por la lubricación, erguida sobre su abdomen.

Castiel se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, agarró la erección de Dean y la guió hacia su entrada. Tuvo que levantar las caderas un poco más porque no llegaba bien el ángulo de penetración, pero una vez que hubo deslizado la punta, el resto vino solo.

Una cosa era que Dean lo penetrara a su ritmo, controlando él la intensidad de las embestidas, y otra muy distinta era empalarse tal y como lo había hecho Cas, que apenas sintió la erección dentro de él, se acomodó sin pensar que ahora la profundidad la marcaba él.

Ambos jadearon a la vez y se quedaron con el aliento entrecortado, dudando si seguir moviéndose a no.

— Otra embestida como esa, Cas, y lloraré mientras me corro.

Castiel apenas esbozó una sonrisa como respuesta. Había comenzado a sudar intentando controlarse. No era fácil, pero iba a conseguirlo.

Poco a poco fue moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, balanceándolas, consiguiendo que la polla de Dean entrara y saliera de su cuerpo a un buen ritmo. No era fácil, pero parecía dominarlo según iba ganando velocidad, hasta que su cuerpo dijo que ya no podía más. El orgasmo estaba llegando como una gigantesca ola que amenazaba con arrasar con todo. Puso en tensión todos los músculos del cuerpo y separó los labios aunque no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Dean. Al sentir que Cas se paraba de pronto y lo apretaba hasta dejarle casi sin vida, él ya no pudo más y se dejó él. Lo agarró con ambas manos de las caderas y comenzó a subir las suyas, follándole mientras se corría siseando algo entre dientes.

El chorro caliente de semen lo inundó por completo y Castiel sólo pudo agarrarse su erección y darse un par de toques. Al tercero estaba eyaculando sobre el estómago de Dean intentando cabalgar ese increíble orgasmo.

 

Cayó desplomado sobre su cuerpo, respirando a duras penas y sintiendo que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Sintió el abrazo de Dean rodearle la espalda y ya no hubo nada más, sólo un inmenso placer y una sensación de saciedad eterna.

 

 

 

— Dean, he leído tu carta y quiero que sepas que...

— Shhhhh —Dean no lo dejó terminar. Estaban abrazados en la cama. Llevaban así un rato, los dos en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua presencia, de su respiración, de lo que había nacido entre ellos. Se había olvidado de lo que había escrito. Le había abierto su corazón. No se arrepentía ni se martirizaba por ello, sólo que aún le costaba echar a un lado la timidez y hablar sin ataduras de sus sentimientos. Siempre era Cas el que comenzaba diciendo las cosas y ésta vez quería ser él. Lo miró a los ojos con dulzura y ya no hubo marcha atrás—. Te quiero, Cas. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no podría imaginarme un futuro mejor que estando a tu lado.

— Yo también te quiero, Dean —respondió con la voz seria, conteniendo las emociones. No quería ponerse a llorar y estropear el momento. Respiró hondo y siguió hablando—. Nuestra historia no empezó bien. Ambos tenemos un pasado, pero juntos, y a partir de hoy, construiremos nuestro futuro juntos.

— Verdaderamente es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia —Dean dejó de abrazarle, se echó sobre su cuerpo, otra vez, y esperó a que Cas le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas—. Lo de antes sólo ha sido un preámbulo.

No hubo lugar a dudas de que se refería a ese momento que habían compartido los dos juntos, mirándose a los ojos y dejándose llevar por lo que sentían.

— Quiero volver a hacer el amor contigo.

Los ojos llenos de amor de Cas brillaron contentos.

— Yo también —lo rodeó con los brazos y con las piernas para amoldarse a él—. Me gustó estar encima de ti.

— A mí también —Dean había comenzado a besarle el cuello e iba bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo—. Luego lo repetimos. Ahora quiero ver tu culito de cerca —lo besó en los labios antes de erguirse un poco—. Date la vuelta.

— Tengo el trasero muy blanco —se quejó aunque obedeció la orden.

— Es perfecto —y era verdad; no existía mejor trasero que ese, pero complacer a Cas era una parte de él que le satisfacía tanto como hacerle el amor—, pero si quieres broncearlo, podemos irnos con tu hermano a Ibiza. ¿Te apetece?

Castiel giró el cuello para mirarle con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sí —no podía ocultar su felicidad—. Lo pasaremos muy bien allí.

Dean no lo dudaba, aunque antes tenía que dejarle una cosa en claro.

— Lo único es que no me gusta volar, Cas. Sólo he subido a un avión una vez hace mucho tiempo y lo pasé mal. Quiero que lo sepas antes de que nos vayamos por si tienes que drogarme como hacían con el negro del Equipo A.

Castiel no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Jamás hubiera pensado que alguien como Dean tuviera semejante aprensión, pero no le preocupaba porque él tenía en su mano la medicina perfecta.

— No te preocupes, Dean —le respondió levantando en ese momento las caderas para quedarse a cuatro patas sobre el colchón. Intencionadamente restregó el trasero sobre la erección de su chico y arqueó la espalda haciéndole saber que estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle en el juego—. Yo haré que el vuelo sea totalmente de tu agrado.

A Dean no le quedó duda alguna sobre las intenciones de Castiel y lo que tenía en mente. Y las aprobaba, maldita fuera si las aprobaba.

— Cas, con proposiciones así puedes conseguir que vaya hasta la luna ida y vuelta.

Cas volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarle.

— Me conformo con llevarte hasta Ibiza y luego, de vuelta, llevarte a casa.

Llevarle a casa.

Algo en el pecho de Dean explotó ante esa afirmación. No podía ser más feliz, no podía haber encontrado nadie mejor que Castiel. No habría un hogar mejor que el suyo siempre y cuando permanecieran juntos, pero eso sería a la vuelta, ahora Cas lo necesitaba, y él iba a complacerle hasta el fin de sus días.

 

FIN


End file.
